The Family in the Fieldwork
by LJLanham
Summary: Follow-up to "The Marriage in the Mission." What happens when B&B get called back into the field? How will they manage working a case together while raising a family? This story has more case than anything I've written, but not really a casefic.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Welcome to my first sequel! So many of you asked for it, I thought I'd give it a shot. This is a follow-up to "The Marriage in the Mission." I don't know that it's absolutely necessary that you've read "TMitM" but some things may not make sense if you haven't. ;-) **_

_**Because the basis of this story is seeing Booth and Brennan balance work and family, it will be a little more case-heavy than any of my other fics, but I would by no means call it a "case fic." It is my first attempt at a real case that is more than just a "drive-by," so your comments will mean a lot.**_

_**Oh, and while it's not technically a crossover, don't be surprised if some other familiar characters pop up from time to time. :-) **_

_**The plan for this one is weekly updates that I plan to post on Sundays.**_

_**And, as always, please review… I really love reading your comments, and though I may not respond to all of them, I do read each and every one and they really do keep me going.**_

_**Special thanks to Ceeray3 for being the most amazing friend, and for giving this story the once-over and sharing her thoughts and opinions. C, you're the best!**_

_**~LJ**_

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter One

As the hot summer sun shone down over Washington, DC, Seeley Booth looked out over the assembled crowed with a touch of pride. They were an eclectic bunch, that was sure. But they were _his_ bunch… his people… his family. He loved days like this, days when the whole "family" was gathered around the pool in his back yard.

Ever since he and Temperance had bought this house four years ago, their home had become the gathering place for their family of squints, cops and kids. He reached out to flip the burgers on the grill in front of him as he felt a pair of very familiar arms snake around his waist.

"Contemplating your kingdom again, King Seeley?"

"You caught me, Queen Temperance," he replied with a chuckle.

The royal reference had become a running joke between them over the years. When they'd first moved in, Booth often lamented that the house was more befitting of a king than a simple civil servant. Their royal family had grown several months later with the birth of their little princess.

Amelia Caroline Booth brought her parents much joy and with their love for her, they were finally able to move past their pain and the loss of the baby they had created on their honeymoon.

Mia was not only the light of their lives, but she had brought much to the rest of their family, as well. Auntie Angela was so taken with the beautiful little baby that she stood in the middle of Brennan's hospital room and announced to her husband that it was "baby making time." Ten months later, Michael Joseph and Catherine Temperance Hodgins were born.

"Come on guys!" Parker called out from the far end of the pool. "Dad, I could really use your help out here. I can't let Uncle Jack and Sweets win at pool volleyball!"

Booth looked over at his wife with pleading eyes.

"Go," she said, taking the spatula from him. "The Booth family pride is at stake!"

He kissed her quick and hard.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best!"

She laughed as she watched him run across the concrete decking to do a cannonball into the pool.

"No running by the pool!" she called out amongst her laughter.

"Need some help, Boss?" Wendell asked, walking up next to Brennan at the grill.

"Thank you, Wendell," she replied, allowing him to take responsibility of the barbeque. "I want to go and check on Mia. She should be getting up from her nap soon."

"No problem," Wendell replied. "I'll keep an eye on things until Booth gets back."

BnBnBnBnB

Much later, three couples sat around the fire pit.

"Listen to that," Booth said.

"I don't hear anything," his wife replied.

"Exactly," Booth answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Exactly."

"It is nice," Angela agreed.

"Does it make us old that may favorite time of the weekend is when the kids are in bed and the 'young guns' have gone home?" Hodgins asked.

"No," Paul and Cam answered at the same time.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes.

"How are things at the university, Cam?" Brennan asked.

"They're going really well," Cam told her friend. "I was a little worried, going from being a New York cop to running the lab to becoming the Dean of Forensic Science was quite a ride, but I think that I'm well suited for academia at this point in my life."

"You mean you're getting old," Angela quipped.

"Hey!" Cam replied in mock offense.

"Hey," Angela said. "I get it. The lab can be exhausting. That's why I only go in when they absolutely need me."

"That, and the fact that you have twin two-year-olds," Booth added.

"Well, yeah. There is that," Angela said. "But when Mia was two, Bren was taking over Cam's job at the lab so she could move on to American U."

"True," Brennan stated. "But I only had one two-year-old… and a nanny."

"So, Booth," Paul said. "How 'bout them Phillies?"

"Too much estrogen in this conversation for you, Doc?" Booth replied with a laugh.

"Come on man," Paul said, laughing along. "Throw me a bone, will ya? I spend all day surrounded by pregnant women. I like to talk about anything but babies and children when we finally get a night out. No offense, ladies," he said to Brennan and Angela.

"How are the plans for Michelle's wedding coming?" Hodgins asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks," Paul replied, shooting a glare in the entomologist's direction. He knew that once his wife got going on that particular topic, they were in for a long night.

"Come on guys," Booth said, standing up. "Lets' go check out the highlights on SportsCenter."

Hodgins and Paul stood to follow.

"Check on the children before you go downstairs, please," Brennan said as her husband leaned down to kiss her.

"Sure thing, babe," he answered, following the guys into the house.

BnBnBnBnB

"Booth, round up your squints," Cullen called out as he charged in to Booth's office. "You've got a case."

"Let me get Wells in here," Booth said, reaching for the phone.

"I don't think you heard me," Cullen said, placing his hand over Booth's and keeping him from picking up the receiver. "I said _you_ have a case."

"But, sir," Booth said, confused. "I haven't been in the field in years."

Cullen dropped a file on Booth's desk.

"Michaela Austin," Cullen said. "New York party girl. Missing since last weekend."

"I still don't get it," Booth said. "Shouldn't New York Missing Persons handle this? What am I missing?"

"They were," Cullen answered. "Until NYPD found her roommate in a dumpster behind a club in Soho. That got it bumped to Major Crimes. Witnesses put Michaela in DC last week, so New York bumped it to us."

Before Booth could open his mouth with another objection, Cullen went on.

"Her father is Kieran Austin," he said.

"Of Austin Hotels," Booth said, understanding.

"Austin Hotels, Austin Designs, Austin Industries…" Cullen said. "This guy makes Donald Trump look like a kid with a lemonade stand. We need to find this girl yesterday. The press is gonna be all over this, in fact there's a reporter from the New York Post sniffing around here already."

"Great," Booth said. "I hate reporters."

"Austin is a golfing buddy of the President's, Booth. I need the best on this case. That's you and that brain trust of yours. You can bring Wells in. I know he's the one working with the squints these days. But you are running point on this."

"Yes, sir."

BnBnBnBnB

"Director Booth," the security guard said. "We haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Hi Sam," Booth replied. "And its _Assistant Deputy_ Director," he added with a chuckle.

"Mmm-hmm," the older man said with a smile, handing Booth a visitor's badge. "Dr. Brennan should be in her office. Just got back from a meeting with the Board."

"Thanks for the warning, Sam," Booth said, excusing himself and making his way to his wife's office.

He stood in the doorway watching her pour over the stack of papers on her desk, a small scowl on her face.

"Hey, baby," he said.

Surprised at hearing his voice, she looked up and smiled.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"It's time to get the band back together," he said.

"I don't know what that means," she replied.

"It means we've got a case."

"_We_ have a case?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

He loved that look on her face. He knew how much she missed field work, particularly since she'd taken over the administrative duties at the lab. He also figured this would be a welcome distraction after her meeting with the museum's Board of Directors. The money guys always left her feeling more than frustrated.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," he replied. "Cullen specifically asked that we get the team back together. We can use Clark and Wells as usual, but he wants me running point on it… and you in charge of the lab work."

"High profile?" she asked.

"The highest," he answered, sitting down on her couch.

"Where are the remains?" she asked.

"There aren't any," he answered. "And hopefully, there won't be."

"I don't understand."

"Right now, it's a Missing Persons case," he told her. At her puzzled look, he went on. "I _am_ in charge of Major Crimes, Fraud and Missing Persons, you know."

"I'm perfectly aware of your job description, Assistant Deputy Director Booth," she replied. "What I am unclear on, however, is how my lab can assist in a Missing Persons case."

He dropped the file on her desk.

"Michaela Austin," he said. "Recently graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York and expected to go to work in the family business. Her father is Kieran Austin…"

"…the industrialist?" she asked. "I met him several years ago at one of the parties my publisher threw for me in New York."

"Yes," Booth answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He often forgot about the fact that his wife was famous and moved in circles he'd never dreamed of. "That's the one. Michaela has been missing for about two weeks."

"And there's no possibility that she went off on her own?" Brennan asked. "To avoid the pressure she was surely under?"

"The information we have says she wouldn't take off," he told her. "And on top of that, NYPD found her roommate last week… in a dumpster outside a popular club in SoHo."

"You think the two are connected?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," he answered. "You know how I feel about coincidence."

"So there _are_ remains," she said. "When can we get them?"

"They're on the way from New York as we speak."

"Why isn't the New York field office working this case?"

"Witnesses put Michaela here in DC last week," he said. "That, and with the profile of the case, New York didn't want to be in the line of fire in case they screwed up. They pawned it off on DC first chance they got."

"Well," she replied with a smile. "You _are_ the best."

"_Was_," he answered. "I was the best… and only because I had the best team behind me."

"You're nervous," she said, standing to move around and sit next to him.

"Well yeah," he admitted. "A little. I mean, it's been four years since I've been in the field."

"You'll do great," she encouraged, taking his hand. "It's like riding a bike. I never understood that phrase, but it seems to fit."

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "It does. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered, as he brought their joined hands to his lips for a kiss. "I'll call the team in for a meeting this afternoon," she said. "In the meantime, why don't you take me to lunch?"

"Sounds great, babe," he said. "What time do you want to call this meeting? I want to get Wells over here, too."

"Two o'clock?" she asked.

"That'll work," he answered. "We can grab some lunch and that will give me time to check in with Cullen and the guys from New York to see if we've got anything new."

BnBnBnBnB

At precisely two o'clock, Booth stood next to his wife as the seats around the conference table in her office began to fill up.

Hodgins sat to his left, Clark Edison and Wendell next to him, Angela had just walked in behind Joshua Wells, the agent currently assigned to the Jeffersonian.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "It's not easy to find a sitter at the last minute."

"Dr. Edison," Brennan said, "Dr. Bray, will you please round up your grad students? We're going to need everyone on this one."

Clark nodded as Wendell answered.

"Sure thing, Dr. B," he said as they stood and made their way back out into the lab.

"I read the file," Wells said. "This is pretty high profile. Shouldn't we limit the number of people who have access to the case?"

Hodgins chuckled quietly as the agent shrunk a little under Brennan's withering glare.

"Agent Wells," she said. "You've been working with this team long enough to know how we work. Everyone gets involved to their own level of expertise, and there is not one person working in this lab who cannot be trusted."

"Yes, ma'am," Wells said, looking down at the table.

"Where's Daniels?" Booth asked.

"Dr. Daniels is on vacation," Brennan replied.

"The remains are fresh," he said, hating the sound of the phrase. "We're gonna need a pathologist on this one."

"I have an idea," Brennan said, excusing herself to the other side of the office where she picked up the phone on her desk.

Clark and Wendell arrived back with two grad students following behind them.

"Go ahead and brief them, Booth," she called out. "I'll catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Bonus Chapter… a little more info to let you in on who's who and where everyone has been. I think it will answer some of the questions you've been asking. :-)**_

_**Thanks again to Ceeray3 for helping me to "keep it real." You are the bestest! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! I can't believe so many people "favorited" after just the first chapter. I hope the story lives up to that! **_

_**Please review! Your words keep me writing… and the more I write, the more "bonus" chapters you might see between Sundays. :-)**_

BnBnBnBnB

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Two

BnBnBnBnB

"Hey Dad, look at this one!" Parker called out from in front of the computer.

Booth walked over and leaned over his shoulder.

"I don't think so, Bub," he said with a chuckle.

"Why not?"

"Because that's a brand new Hummer, Parks," his father answered. "I think the answer should be obvious."

"But Bones said not to worry about the price," Parker protested.

"I said 'no,' Parker. When your Mom agreed to let Bones and me buy you a car, I don't think that's what she had in mind. I know it's not what I had in mind. My first car was a 1979 Mercury Capri. It was a piece of crap and I had to work three summers to have enough cash to pay for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Parker replied. "And you had to walk to school… barefoot…in the snow."

"Smart ass," Booth replied, ruffling his son's hair like he did when the boy was little. "You're not getting a brand new car, and you're not getting a car that costs more than most people make in a year. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Parker said, dejected.

"And for the record, you know Bones isn't gonna go for something with that kind of carbon footprint, either, right?"

"Yeah, but it _is_ really cool, isn't it?"

"It is," Booth said, looking at the online listing. "Let's see if we can find something a little more realistic, huh?"

The Booth men exchanged a look when they heard the scampering of little feet on the hardwood floor in the hallway. Parker looked at his dad and began mouthing, "Five, four, three, two…"

"Daddy!"

Both of them were laughing as Mia burst through the door. She was a three-year-old ball of energy and in Booth's opinion she was her mother, made over. Her dark auburn hair fell in ringlets around her face and her warm brown eyes were as expressive as her mother's blue ones.

Bones said she had more of his facial structure, but he couldn't see it. Every time he looked at his daughter, he saw his wife… and he fell in love with both of them all over again.

"UP!"

Booth looked down at Mia and raised his eyebrows. She was standing there with her arms up in the classic pose that said she wanted to be picked up. They had been working with the little girl on her speech. Brennan felt that it was important that she be encouraged to use full sentences whenever possible, and Booth also wanted her to use proper manners. He knew there was a built in tendency for him and Bones to spoil their kids, so it was even more important that they be polite.

"UP, Daddy!"

This time he looked at her and tilted his head, he wouldn't ask for the proper words just yet. He chuckled as he caught his little girl rolling her eyes. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Pick me up, Daddy," she said. "Peez."

"Those were the magic words, Sunshine!"

He pulled her up into his lap so that she could see what he and Parker were looking at on the computer.

"Truck," she said, pointing that the screen.

"That's right," Booth said, placing a kiss into the soft curls that covered her head. "Parker thinks it's gonna be his truck, but he's wrong."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Brennan asked from the doorway.

"Parker wrong, Mommy," Mia told her proudly.

"About what?" Brennan asked, standing behind Parker with her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing, Bones," the boy answered. "I was just looking at cars."

"Oh good," she replied. "I'm happy that you're doing your research. I was hoping to go down to a few dealerships this weekend."

"If the case allows us," Booth said.

"Case?" Parker asked. "I thought you guys weren't working in the field anymore."

"We're not, Bub," his father answered, once again pulling out his childhood nickname. He exchanged a glance with his wife and they both agreed they should tell their son what was going on. "In a nutshell, the daughter of a very important businessman has gone missing and the Director asked that Bones, the squints and I handle the case."

"Cool," Parker said. "Kinda like old times. I mean, uh… it's not cool that somebody's missing. But you guys will find her. You're the best."

BnBnBnBnB

Booth sat in bed, leaning against the headboard with his computer on his lap. He looked up as his wife walked in from the bathroom.

"New York is sending the remains down tonight," he said. "They should be delivered to the lab in the morning."

Brennan nodded as she climbed into the bed next to him. She sat up against the headboard. Mimicking Booth's position, she reached over to pull her laptop from the bedside table.

"I'll call the team in for an organizational meeting in the morning. Can you arrange for Agent Wells to be there, as well?"

"Of course, I'll shoot him a text now."

They spent a few more minutes with their email and case notes before Brennan shut down her computer and turned to her husband.

"It's time for bed, Director Booth," she said, reaching over to gently tug off his reading glasses. "We can focus on the case in the morning. I have a feeling it's going to be a long one, and very time consuming. Your wife needs some attention."

"Oh god, you're right," Booth said. "That is one thing I do not miss about field work. We're going to have to make time, baby."

With demanding jobs and two children, they had made it a point over the years to make time for each other. Spending time alone together was important to the couple, particularly since they were no longer working together on a day-to-day basis.

Booth shut down his computer and set it aside, turning back to reach for his wife.

"C'mere, Bones," he said, pulling her to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smiling as he heard her soft moans. "Oh baby," he said between kisses to her throat. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are? You make me crazy."

"Less talking," she said, breathless against his ministrations. "More doing."

He chuckled at her insistence. Five years into their romantic relationship and it seemed that they still couldn't get enough of each other. They seemed to consistently be making up for lost time.

"Yes ma'am," he said, more than happy to oblige.

BnBnBnBnB

The remains of Brooke Larsen arrived at the lab early the next morning and Brennan had asked the team to gather on the platform. She introduced Cam to the new grad students who had not been working at the lab when she was there.

"Dr. Saroyan is the best pathologist in DC," she said. "She ran this lab for many years, and she has agreed to step in and assist us with this case in Dr. Daniels' absence. She is in charge of any flesh and DNA evidence. I know that I don't have to ask this, but I expect that you will show her all the respect that you would afford to me or any of your instructors."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," was heard mumbled among the crowd.

"Mr. Walker," Brennan said. "Please come up here."

She waited for the young man to move up from the rear of the crowd.

"Mr. Walker is Dr. Daniels' grad student," she said to Cam. "He can assist you. Dr. Daniels is using your old office in the autopsy suite. I think you'll find everything that you need there."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan," Cam answered, with the upmost professionalism. This was the first time she'd been in the lab in a professional capacity since she'd left to take the job at the university. She had to admit that it felt weird being back there with Brennan officially in charge.

"Dr. Bray and Mr. Anderson will also be available to assist you," Brennan went on. "Dr. Edison and Ms. Ryland will be working with Agent Wells, and I will be overseeing the investigation along with Director Booth. Dr. Hodgins is in charge of the lab in the event of my absence."

She turned to her partner, giving him the floor.

"A few of you have never worked with us all at the same time before," he said. "This team was chosen for this assignment because they have a history and a reputation for being the best. For those of you who are students, it will be a great learning experience for you. I know that I don't have to tell you that discretion is key here. It is expected when you work any FBI case, but with this case it is crucial."

He looked around watching heads nod as the team took in his instruction.

"You are not to speak to the press," he went on. "In fact, you will not speak about any aspect of this case to anyone who is not currently in this room."

More heads nodding.

"Everything goes through Dr. Brennan or myself," he told them. "If you are unable to get to one of us, run everything by Dr. Hodgins or Dr. Saroyan. Got it?"

There was more nodding and a few "Yes, sirs" from the group as Booth looked back at his wife.

"You are dismissed," she said. "Cam, Jack, and Agent Wells we'll reconvene in my office."

BnBnBnBnB

"Bones," Booth said, walking into her office. "We've got an interview."

"Daddy!" Mia called out from the corner.

"Hey Sunshine," he said, picking up his daughter as she ran to him.

"I'll take her Mr. Booth."

"Thanks, Kelly," Booth replied, handing Mia over to her nanny.

Kelly turned back to her charge's mother.

"We'll be out in the gardens, Dr. Brennan," she told her. "It's is beautiful day, and it will be good for Mia to be outside."

"Thank you, Kelly," Brennan replied.

"Is Angela here?" Booth asked, and his wife nodded in response. "Kelly, we're going to be off the property for a while. You can reach us by phone, if you need anything immediate, go to Mrs. Hodgins."

Brennan got up from her desk and moved over to take Mia for a moment. She hugged her daughter and instructed her to be good for Kelly and then handed her back to the nanny.

"See you later, Sunshine," Booth said as Mia walked out of the office holding Kelly's hand.

"Later Daddy," Mia replied. "Love you."

"We love you, too, baby," Brennan told her.

When Kelly and Mia were out of earshot, Booth turned back to Brennan with the information he'd been telling her when he came in.

"Michaela and Brooke had another roommate," he told her. "We had her flown in this morning. She's waiting at the Hoover to talk to us."

"Let's go," she said, shutting down her computer.

They stopped off at the platform on their way out of the lab to let Hodgins know that they would at the FBI headquarters.

"You're in charge of the squints and squinterns," Booth said.

"And Kelly has Mia out in the gardens," Brennan added. "Could you have Angela check on them in a little while?"

"Sure thing, Dr. B," Hodgins answered.

When Mia was born, the Booths had decided that when Brennan went back to work they would hire an au pair. Kelly had been with them since Mia was two months old. Some days, she'd bring Mia and they'd spend the day at the lab and some days she would stay with her at the house. She didn't live in and only worked weekends when it was absolutely necessary. Booth had been uncomfortable with the idea of a nanny, but the schedule they had worked out had made it easier for him. He liked the idea of the consistency in Mia's life by having Kelly with her from the beginning. It was a much better arrangement for his daughter than day care, but at the same time, he didn't feel as if they were passing off the raising of their child to someone else.

The Hodgins' had made a similar decision with the birth of the twins. Angela stayed home with the children, but they had hired a live-in au pair as well. It was different for them with two children and it made things easier for Angela. Their nanny, Maria, was there to stay with the twins on the days, like today, when Angela was needed in the lab. They had chosen not to bring the toddlers to the lab because Angela just didn't like the idea of her children being exposed to the kinds of things they would be exposed to at the lab. She didn't see it as the same kind of learning experience that Brennan did. In some ways Booth agreed with her, but he knew his wife was an amazing mother and she would never allow Mia around anything that would be detrimental to her in any way.

"Let's go, Dr. Brennan," he said, holding out his hand.

"Lead the way Agent Booth," Brennan replied with a wink. It felt like old times as they held hands and walked out to the SUV to go back to the Hoover for an interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- I think this one will move the plot along a bit more than the last one… **_

_**I have to admit that I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews for the last chapter after so many for the first. I worried that I'm disappointing you, I hope that you like this one better.**_

_**As always, thanks to the awesome Ceeray3 for keeping me motivated. **_

Chapter Three

Abbi Kleinman looked around an interrogation room at the J Edgar Hoover Federal Building. She sat quietly, calmly. She glanced up at the large mirror which she'd watched enough television to know that there was likely at least one, if not several, agents standing on the other side watching her.

BnBnBnBnB

"Booth," Brennan said to her partner as they watched the young woman through the two-way mirror. "Why aren't we going in there?"

"I just wanted to give it a few minutes," he answered. "Try to get a feel for her."

"She's not a suspect," Brennan insisted. "Is she? Why make her sweat it out?"

Booth chuckled, he loved that she no longer pretended not to get common phrases.

"I'm not intentionally making her sweat, Bon#es," he answered. "I just want to get to know her a little bit before we go in and talk to her."

"Does she know about Brooke Larsen?" Brennan asked. "She seems concerned, but she isn't as distraught as some of the people we've seen in this type of situation."

"And those are the kinds of things you want to know before going in to an interview," he replied. "Good catch, Dr. Brennan."

BnBnBnBnB

"Miss Kleinman," Booth said, walking in to the interrogation room. "Thank you for coming down. I'm Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

"We wanted to talk to you about your roommates," Brennan said.

"Took us a while to know you even existed," Booth said. "You sort of fly under the radar, don't you, Miss Kleinman?"

"If you mean I'm not a vapid party girl," Abbi replied, "then yes."

"You weren't into the club scene like your roommates?" Booth asked.

"Roommate," Abbi corrected. "Brooke was the one who was into all that."

"Michaela Austin is a regular in the supermarket rags," Booth said. "Seems like she is quite a big part of that scene."

"Exactly," Abbi said. "It _seems_ like that. Kay is no Paris Hilton. That club girl image is totally a figment of her father's publicist's imagination."

"Not so for Brooke Larsen?" Brennan asked.

Abbi shook her head.

"Kay has always been really serious," she went on. "She kicked ass in school, graduated top of her class at FIT and she's going to be an amazing designer. Brooke was only into Kay because of her dad's money and the status she got by being seen with Kay."

Booth looked at his notes.

"You and Michaela grew up together," he said.

"Yes," she said. "We lived in the same building when we were little. That was before Mr. Austin started building and buying highrises all over the city. They moved from our Upper East neighborhood down to Lower Manhattan when we were in middle school."

"But you stayed close," Booth prompted.

"Yeah," Abbi said with a sad smile. "She's always been my BFF. We went to private schools, so it didn't matter where you lived." She paused and let out a soft sigh, as Booth noticed a thin sheen of tears fill her eyes. "We just got out of school, Director Booth. We've still got a lot of things to do before we die. You've got to find her."

"We'll do everything we can," he assured her. "Tell us some more about Brooke Larsen," he said. "Where did she meet Michaela?"

"She was one of the groupies," Abbi said. "Every time we went to a new school or dance class or anything, there was always a group of girls who tried to get close to Kay. Some of them were okay, but some were really bad news."

"And Brooke?" Booth asked.

"Kay liked her," Abbi answered. "I always thought she was a little shady, and I was right. After she moved in with us, Kay started spending more time in the clubs and she was hanging around with a bunch of people Brooke introduced her to. None of them cared about her. You should've heard the kinds of things they said about her behind her back. I wouldn't trust any of them further than I could throw them… you don't think whoever killed Brooke hurt Kay, too, do you?"

"We don't know, Abbi," Brennan said. "But we're going to find out. That's why we have to follow every possible lead. Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Michaela?"

"No," Abbi shook her head adamantly. "Everyone loves Kay. She's sweet. And she's nice to everybody. Probably too nice sometimes."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Booth asked.

"Not really," Abbi answered. "A couple of guys in Brooke's circle were always after her. But she really never made time for anyone but Owen."

"Owen?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, Owen Thomas. We met him a couple of years ago. He kind of considers himself Kay's unofficial bodyguard. He never lets her go anywhere without him. I've been trying to call him but I haven't been able to reach him since they were here in DC last week."

"What were they doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Brooke is originally from Baltimore," Abbi told them. "She wanted 'the crew,'"she said, rolling her eyes and punctuating the term with air quotes, "to come down and show off on her turf. She probably wanted to show the losers she hung out with in high school that she'd made the big time, running with Michaela Austin."

"You didn't come with them?" Booth asked.

"I had an interview at Ralph Lauren," she said. "I couldn't leave the city. But honestly, I wasn't invited. Look, I know this will sound petty, but ever since Kay took her under her wing, I've kind of felt like Brooke was trying to get me out of the picture, you know?"

BnBnBnBnB

"God, that sounded like the plot of _Mean Girls_," Booth said, plopping into his desk chair and loosening his tie.

"I don't know what that means," his wife replied.

"It's a movie Bones," he told her. "You know, Lindsay Lohan? This sounds like something she would be all tangled up in, come to think of it."

"So, what did you think? Did you learn anything new from Miss Kleinman?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I did. Rich kids are messed up kids. We have got to make sure our kids stay grounded, Bones."

"We do, Booth," she answered, sitting on the corner of his desk. "Parker is turning into a fine young man. He's strong and he's honorable. He reminds me so much of you. And Amelia," she said, smiling wistfully when she thought of her baby girl. "Well, Mia is precocious and she's a handful. But we're not spoiling her, Booth. You really shouldn't worry so much."

"How can I not?" he asked. "How do you keep so level headed with everything we see every day? I just want to lock the kids up in the house until they're thirty."

Brennan laughed at his seeming distress.

"It's not that bad," she said. "We just have to teach them and trust that they'll always remember the values we've instilled in them."

"I always knew you'd be a great mom," he said, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

"I'm glad you did," she answered. "I wasn't quite sure. But I think I'm doing all right. Mia and Parker seem happy enough."

"They are," he replied. "And you know what? I really want to see them now. I think we should head home, Mrs. Booth."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the name. When they'd first married, she'd compromised on not taking his name legally by saying he could call her Mrs. Booth in the bedroom. The title was being used increasingly in areas outside their bedroom, and Mrs. Booth found that she didn't mind that so much.

"That's a great idea," she replied. "Let's go home."

"Do you need to stop by the lab first?" he asked.

"No. I called in while you were conferring with Sweets about Miss Kleinman's interview. Cam and Hodgins haven't found anything conclusive. They suspect the cause of death may be an overdose, but they have yet to receive conclusive tox screen results. And in that case, it will be at least tomorrow before I can examine the bones."

"I've brought Jenson and Williams in from Missing Persons and their team's working around the clock," Booth said. "They're the best in their field. And with nothing really coming out of the lab yet…"

"You're doing everything you can, Booth. _We're_ doing everything we can."

"Well then, Dr. Brennan, it sounds like we're gonna go home and have dinner with our kids."

BnBnBnBnB

"That was great, Bones," Parker said around a mouthful of pizza. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it, Parker," she replied.

"It's been like, forever, since we had takeout during the week."

"You probably don't remember, Parks," Booth said. "But when we were in the field all the time, we ate takeout almost every night. It's one of the perks of our office jobs that we can keep more regular hours and be home to cook and have a real sit down dinner with you and Mia every night."

"I'm glad," the teenager said. "I kinda like having you guys around."

At fifteen, Parker was still a really good kid. He helped out with Mia whenever they asked, and often times when they didn't. Like most teenagers, he got a little mouthy from time to time, but he was never really outright disrespectful to any of his parents.

Booth attributed much of that to Rebecca, since she had been his primary caregiver for the longest part of his young life. But Brennan wasn't so quick to dismiss her husband's part in his son's upbringing.

Parker had a big traditional extended family in the Stinsons, but he also had a large and varied extended family on their side with Pops, the Brennans and the squints. Although cliché, "It takes a village" was absolutely true when it came to the raising of Parker Booth. Brennan had talked Booth and Rebecca into letting him go to a private school when he started high school. He excelled in both sports and academics, which is one of the reasons that Brennan was looking forward to buying him a car.

"Thanks Parks," his father replied with a laugh. "We kinda like having you around, too."

"I miss you, Parker," Mia said. "You go to other mommy's."

"I miss you too, when I go away, MiMi," Parker said. "But you know I'll always come back, right? I'm always gonna be here for you, Mia. Don't ever forget that."

Brennan bit her lower lip and held back her tears as she listened to Parker make that particular promise to his little sister. Parker knew about her past, and Russ leaving her to go into foster care. She loved that Parker loved her little girl in that incredible way that Booth had taught him to love, and she knew that she could trust him to keep that promise. Parker looked over and caught her eye, and she replied with a wink.

He turned back to his parents.

"So, are you gonna be working a lot on this new case?"

"Yeah," Booth answered. "I think so. It's gonna be a tough one, and time is really of the essence so I think we're gonna be working a lot."

"Maybe we should talk to Kelly about some overtime this week?" Brennan asked.

"I'm here this week. I can take care of Mia if you guys have to go out at night, Bones," Parker offered.

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance. Booth raised his eyebrow and shrugged, giving his blessing but leaving the decision up to his wife.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Parks," Brennan said. "I think that would be great."

"Why don't you start by getting her ready for bed?" Booth suggested. "Think of it as a dry run."

"Whatever, Dad," Parker said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "Come on MiMi, let's go get your jammies on."

"I not done with my pizza, Parker," his little sister complained.

"Mom and Dad and I have been done forever, Mi," he said. "You're too slow," he added with a smile as he reached in to tickle her belly. "Come on, you've only got a few more bites."

Booth got up to clear the table and he and Brennan stood in the kitchen doorway watching their kids. He was really proud of Parker for stepping up to help out with his little sister. He'd have to think of something special to do with him after this case was over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let's try another mid-week chapter… **_

_**You know the drill… read and review. I really want to know what you think!**_

_**C… thanks for reading, editing, cheerleading… and really for being the best friend I could ask for! :-)**_

BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Four

Brennan busied herself about the kitchen, preparing Mia's bag. She always packed a bag for Kelly to bring along on the days she brought Mia to the museum. While she didn't keep Mia on her strict vegetarian diet, she did ensure that both she and Parker ate mostly healthy snacks.

"Booth!" she called out. "We need to be going!"

She looked up to see Parker walking in to the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said, smiling. "Want some breakfast? Your dad made pancakes. He left a plate in the microwave."

"Thanks, Bones," he answered, going to retrieve his plate. "How come you guys didn't wake me?"

"It's summer break," Booth answered, walking in to the kitchen with Mia in his arms. "We thought you'd like to sleep in."

"What are you going to do today, Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Jimmy's mom is picking me up for basketball camp," he answered. "I thought maybe I'd ask her to drop me off at the Jeffersonian after. It's been a while since I hung out over there."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look.

"Hey," Booth said. "I've got a better idea. Why don't I pick you up after camp and we'll have lunch? Then I can drop you back at the lab."

"Sounds good," Parker said, nodding as he took a bite of pancake.

"Lunch, Daddy," Mia said. "Me, too."

"You get to have lunch with Mama at the lab, baby girl," her daddy told her.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Brennan replied, reaching out to take Mia from Booth's arms. "We can let Kelly have some time to herself and you and I can have a picnic, just the two of us!"

"Yay!" Mia said, her laughter engaging the adults in the room. "Mommy, picnic!"

"If you girls are ready," Booth said, shouldering Mia's bag along with Brennan's laptop. "It's time for us to hit the road."

"Where's Kelly?" Mia asked.

"She's meeting us at the lab today," her mother answered.

"Let's go, ladies," Booth said, ushering his wife and daughter out the door. "Parks, I'll see you around 2, right?"

"Yeah," Parker answered. "It's supposed to be nice out, so we'll be at the playground court at the middle school."

"Got it," Booth said, pausing to give his son a brief hug before following Brennan out the door.

BnBnBnBnB

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," Wendell said as she joined the team on the platform after getting Mia settled in her office with Kelly.

"Good morning, Dr. Bray," Brennan responded. ""Do we have a cause of death?" she asked.

"We do," Cam answered as she scanned her card and walked up the steps to the platform. "As we suspected, Ms. Larsen was killed by an overdose."

"So we're back to square one when it comes to Michaela," Brennan stated more than asked.

"Not necessarily," Wendell said. "There might be more to this than simply an accidental overdose."

"Why do say that?" Brennan asked.

"We found an inordinately high amount of hydrocodone in her system," Cam replied. "And not to be indelicate, but I don't think rich party girls usually get high on run-of-the-mill pain killers."

"I'll call Booth," Brennan said. "Her roommate may be able to tell us if that is typical or not."

"Dr. Brennan," Wendell said. "Hodgins is running the chemicals we found in her bloodstream. We may be able to determine the exact formula of the drugs in question, and that could lead us to the manufacturer. I don't know if it will be of any help…"

"You should know by now Dr. Bray," Brennan told him. "Any information is helpful in a murder investigation. And in this case, all information is helpful because we're up against the clock. The longer it takes us to find Michaela Austin, the less likely we are to find her alive."

"It's very strange," Cam said. "Isn't it? I mean, there has been no word from the kidnappers…"

"We don't know that she was kidnapped," Brennan corrected.

"That's exactly my point, Dr. Brennan. If this were a kidnap for ransom, then Michaela's father would have heard something by now."

BnBnBnBnB

"Kelly, why don't you take the afternoon off?" Brennan suggested. "Miss Mia and I are going to have lunch and then we'll be going home, there's no reason for you to wait around."

"Are you sure, Dr. Brennan?" Kelly asked. "I know that whatever you're working on must be urgent, I mean… for it to bring you and Director Booth back into the field…"

"It is," Brennan agreed. "But there isn't anything that I can do here at the moment. Booth and I will be working at home tonight. Parker will be there to help with Mia if we need it. Really, you should take the time to go and enjoy yourself."

"Lunch, Mommy?" Mia asked from her perch on Kelly's hip.

"Yes, angel girl," Brennan replied, taking her daughter from the nanny. "Daddy and Parker are having their special boys only lunch, so I thought we could enjoy some girl time."

"Yay!" Mia said, clapping her hands. "Love girl time!"

"I know you do, Sweetheart," Brennan replied. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Auntie Angie says girl time means ice cream."

"Oh, she does… does she?" Brennan replied, laughing as she tickled the little girl in her arms.

"Yes," Mia answered seriously as she tried to slow her giggles and catch her breath.

"I think that sounds acceptable," Brennan said. "But you have to have some real food first."

"Pie?" Mia asked, hopeful.

At that, Brennan laughed out loud.

"Oh, as if there were ever any doubt, you… my darling girl… are definitely a Booth."

"'Melia Booth," Mia replied.

"That's right," her mother said to her. "Amelia Caroline Booth. And since you seem to have your father's taste in food, I suppose I'll have to make the decision." She stood for a moment as if to ponder her decision. "What do you think about going to visit Uncle Sid?"

"Foos!" Mia exclaimed, once again clapping to show her approval.

"And then," her mommy said, using her special excited voice, "I thought we might take a little trip to the zoo."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's enthusiastic response.

BnBnBnBnB

"This is awesome, Dad," Parker said, leaning against the tree.

"It's been a while since we've had hot dogs in the park," Booth agreed.

"It's been a while since we've done anything by ourselves," Parker said.

"You okay, Pal?" his dad asked.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"You would tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Yeah," Parker replied, sipping on his soda but not looking his father in the eye.

"Parks," Booth said, calmly insisting on having his son's attention. "I know that Mia can be a handful, and you and I don't always get to do the things we used to do… but just because I have Mia and Bones in my life… that doesn't change how important you are. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Dad," Parker replied, rolling his eyes. "I know. We had this discussion when I was like… ten… and again when I was twelve. I get it."

"So what's really eating you?"

"I don't know," Parker said. "I've been thinking a lot about this case you guys are working on. I just don't get it. How can someone disappear without a trace? I mean… Michaela Austin is _famous_, Dad. Everyone knows who she is…"

"Wait. What did you just say? How do you know about Michaela Austin?"

"I put the evidence together, Dad. It wasn't that tough. Besides, there's gossip all over the Internet about her disappearance. CeeCee follows her on Twitter. She said her page has been pretty much silent for the last week or so…"

Booth sat back, flabbergasted. First because his son was really growing up… and second because he couldn't believe he hadn't thought to check Michaela's social media connections. What a rookie mistake… in this day and age, that is the first thing they should have done.

"I mean, I just don't get it, Dad," Parker went on. "Michaela Austin has everything. Her dad is like the richest guy in the country… after Bill Gates… how does someone like that just disappear?"

"I don't know, buddy," Booth said. "I don't know. But it just goes to show you that money isn't everything. That's why your Mom… and Bones and I… have always been so careful to make sure you knew you could talk to us. Sure, we can give you anything you want materially… but if we don't give you a stable home life or a family you can depend on… then we've failed you."

"You could never fail me, Dad…" Parker said, searching out his father's eyes. "I mean it. You and Mom and Brent and Bones have always been there for me. Believe me, I know how lucky I am and I'd never take any of you for granted. Sure, sometimes it's a pain in the butt to have a three-year-old little sister running around demanding everyone's attention… but I don't feel slighted. I'm not jealous of Mia, Dad."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, pointedly. He knew there were times that he felt jealous of Jared and they were only four years apart. Parker was a teenager dealing with having a toddler for a sibling.

"Okay," Parker said, letting out a long sigh. "Yeah, sometimes, I wish it could be like it used to be … like this. Just me and you. And sometimes I wish I could spend time with just you and Bones. But that's not how it is. Mia is here, and she's an important part of this family."

"Yeah, she is," Booth answered. "But so are you. Don't ever forget that. And when you feel like this, Parker, tell me. We can go shoot hoops or go grab a burger… whatever. I need time with you, too, you know?"

"Really?" Parker asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, really," his father replied. "Don't ever doubt it."

"Cool," Parker answered, nodding. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"No," Booth answered. "Bones and I are gonna work at home tonight, but she probably won't be home with Mia for a few more hours."

"Okay."

"I know you wanted to go to the lab," Booth said. "But you don't have any camps tomorrow, right? Maybe you could go with Bones in the morning."

"That sounds good. What are you going to do this afternoon?" Parker asked. "Think we could take a run through the park?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Bub," Booth answered. "Let's head home."

BnBnBnBnB

"Kids asleep?" Brennan asked, looking up as Booth came in to join her in the study.

"Yep," he answered, dragging his hand over his face as he sat down in the wingback chair behind his desk.

"You look tired," she said, setting down the file she was reading and walking over to sit down in his lap.

"I am," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder. "It's this case."

"It's really getting to you," she offered, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," he answered. "I mean, first off it's exhausting because I'm not used to getting this involved in a case. I guess I'm going soft…"

"Never," she replied softly, placing a kiss against his ear.

"I hate that it's cutting in to our time with the kids," he went on. "Even though it's only been a few days…"

"We expected that," she said to him, placing her hand against his chest, right over his heart.

"I know," he answered, "but I still don't like it. And I don't like that none of it makes any sense. Why haven't we got any ransom demands? Her dad is like, a gazillionaire, and whoever took her has to know that."

"Cam brought that up at the lab today," she told him. "What if she wasn't kidnapped?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she is in a tough position," Brennan said. "She's at an age where one usually tries to go out and find who they are…to establish themselves… but Michaela will never have that chance because she's always going to be Kieran Austin's daughter. That must be a difficult shadow to live under…"

"You think she ran off?"

"I don't know. But when I think back to myself at her age, I consider the possibility."

Booth shook his head.

"No," he said. "It doesn't fit. She was happy with her life, ready to make a name for herself in the fashion business."

"If her roommate is to be believed," she reminded him.

"Her credit cards haven't been used," he told her. "And there's been no activity in her bank account. Nothing to show she's out there on her own."

"Maybe she's not using them because she really does want to break free of her father…"

"Or maybe she's already dead," Booth said, defeated.

"We don't know that," Brennan told him, resting her forehead against his. "When did you become such a pessimist?"

"Bones, you and I both know that the longer it takes before we find her… the lesser the chance that we find her alive…"

"And that's what's really bothering you," she realized.

"I just keep thinking about our kids," he said. "You do everything you can to give them a good life, to keep them safe… if this could happen to someone like Austin, it could happen to anyone."

"Not to you," she told him, seriously. She leaned in and placed a firm kiss against his lips. "Seeley Booth, I have never felt safer than I do when I'm in your arms. I don't worry about harm coming to our children because I know you won't let it. Parker is a brilliant young man and we … you… have taught him well. And Mia is growing up with the same nurturing and educating. They're going to be fine, Baby."

Since the beginning of their marriage, Brennan had taken to calling her husband "baby" in times of deep emotion. She knew it got the point across when he needed to be emotionally strengthened, and this time was no exception.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, smiling as he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. "I'm exhausted," he said, taking her hand in his as they stood up. "It's time for bed, Mrs. Booth."

She replied with a smile.

He loved that smile, it was the one that could light up his whole world.

"Let's go," she said quietly, gently tugging on his hand to lead him out of the room while he turned out the lights.

They stopped off at each of the kids' doors to check in on them before making their way to their own room. Booth felt better about the case than he had since they started, and he knew that no matter what happened with this case or any others… what he had right here under this roof was proof positive that this world didn't have to be an ugly place.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews are love… or so I've been told. :-) This story isn't getting the response my stories have gotten of late. I hope that's just because it's summertime and folks are busy. If you could take a minute to drop a few lines about what you think, it would really mean a lot to me. **_

_**Remember what I said in my first AN about familiar faces? I'm just sayin…**_

_**Big props to Hann for pointing out my big mistake in the last chapter. If Rebecca wasn't such a ho, I might not keep forgetting who her husband is, LOL! **_

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Five

"Hey Parker," Hodgins said, seeing the young man walking into the lab behind Brennan. "Long time, no see, man."

"Hey Uncle Jack," Parker replied. "I know, it's been a while. I had a free day so I thought I'd hang out here at the lab today." He turned to his step-mother. "Can I help with the case?"

"We can't let you handle any of the evidence," she answered. "That could affect its admissibility in court. But you may observe and give your thoughts on what you're seeing."

"Cool! Thanks, Bones."

"Where's your mini me, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked.

Confused, Brennan looked from Hodgins to Parker.

"Mia is at your house," Parker answered for her. "Kelly took her for her play date with the twins."

"Right," Jack replied,turning to the young man beside him. "Come here, Parker. Check this out and tell me what you see…"

Brennan left her son in good hands and made her way to her office.

BnBnBnBnB

"Bones!" Booth bellowed as he strode across the lab. "Let's go. We got another body."

Brennan walked out of her office and joined her husband at the foot of the platform.

"What do you mean, 'another body'?"

"Just what I said," he answered. "Metro found a body in a dumpster outside a club in Dupont Circle. Looks like the same MO as Brooke Larsen. They're pretty sure it's related to our case."

Brennan shook her head. As much as she used to love being in the field, she was not happy about the number of bodies turning up in this case. She just prayed that this one wasn't Michaela Austin.

"Let me get my kit," she said, turning back to her office. She glanced over toward Hodgins' station. "Parker," she called. "I'm going out to a scene with your father. Will you be all right here?"

"I'll be fine with Hodgins and Wendell, Bones," he answered. "You and Dad go catch the bad guys."

BnBnBnBnB

Booth pulled the SUV up behind a dark blue Charger.

"Great," he muttered. "Just what I need. What the hell are they doing here?"

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"NCIS," he replied, nodding toward the car. "That's DiNozzo, I'm sure of it."

"They'd better not be contaminating my crime scene," she replied.

"Let's go," Booth said, climbing out of the truck.

He stalked up to the crime scene tape with Brennan hot on his heels. He flashed his badge to the Metro cop standing guard.

"I'm Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth of the FBI," he said. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian and this is our crime scene."

"'Fraid not, Boothy."

They looked up to see Anthony DiNozzo staring at them, a smug smile on his face.

"Vic is a former Marine," he told them. "This one's mine."

"It's connected to an ongoing FBI investigation," Booth told him.

"You're gonna have to take that up with Gibbs," DiNozzo replied. "NCIS has jurisdiction and we're taking everything back to our lab."

"Your vic," Booth said. "It's Owen Thomas, right?"

"How did you know that?" DiNozzo asked.

"I told you, he's part of our investigation. Look, Tony, this is a big one. Bigger than both of us and any stupid rivalry. I'll talk to Gibbs and keep you all in the loop, but this stuff is going back to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan here is going to be in charge of securing the crime scene and collecting evidence," Booth said, pulling out his phone to make a call to NCIS.

"Thank you," Brennan said, moving past both men to begin directing the crime scene techs on the proper way of collecting evidence.

"Gibbs is not gonna like this, Booth," DiNozzo said. "And what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were a paper pusher these days."

"He really doesn't have much choice," Booth said. "I told you, this case is big. Big enough to assign an Assistant Deputy Director as the field operative on the case."

"Seriously?" DiNozzo asked. "You're not just trying to pull rank on me?"

"Seriously, Tony," Booth said. "Work with me on this."

After a long phone call with NCIS Director Jethro Gibbs, Booth finally got the crime scene released to the Jeffersonian and they headed back to the lab.

BnBnBnBnB

Clark and Wendell examined the body while Cam took samples to run a tox screen and other tests.

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight," Wendell said, examining the bruising on Thomas' head and torso.

"Yes, but I don't see anything that leads us to cause of death," Clark agreed.

"That's because it may not have been external," Cam replied. "They found him tossed in a dumpster the same way they found Brooke Larsen. I, for one, don't think that was a coincidence. I'll bet we find that he was overdosed, as well."

"Which would lead to the conclusion that Ms. Larsen's overdose was not accidental," Brennan added.

"Exactly," Cam said.

"Dr. Hodgins," Brennan said. "Where are you on identifying the compound found in Ms. Larsen's bloodstream? Are we going to be able to compare it to anything that may be found in Mr. Thomas'?"

"On top of it, Dr. B," he answered. "The compound in her bloodstream included hydrocodone, acetaminophen and paracetamol. It's a form of Vicodin and I've narrowed it down to two manufacturers. One of whom appears to have had a problem with street use on the East Coast."

"That seems like a place to start," Brennan said. "Make sure Booth gets those results as soon as you have conclusive evidence."

BnBnBnBnB

"It's late," he said.

"There's still work to be done," she replied.

"Just because the kids are staying at Hodgins' doesn't mean you get to work all night," Booth said, leaning against her door frame.

"We're close, Booth," she answered without looking up. "I know it."

"You're right," he answered, walking around to her desk. "I shared the information Hodgins gave me with NCIS and their lab tech was actually able to give us more information." He handed her a folder. "Abby was able to link the compound that Cam found in Owen Thomas' bloodstream to a case they had on gang activity in Baltimore last year."

"Brooke Larsen was from Baltimore," Brennan said, finally looking up as she took the folder from her husband.

"I know," he answered. "I'm beginning to think that this doesn't have anything to do with Michaela's father at all."

"We need to talk to Abbi Kleinman again," Brennan said.

"You're right," Booth replied. "And I'm just a step ahead of you," he added with a smile and a quick kiss. "She'll be at the Hoover in the morning."

"You're very good, you know," she said, her voice low and soft.

"I do," he replied, a cocky grin spread across his face. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home. We both need to get some rest or we won't be good for anything."

He moved around the office, packing up the things he knew she'd want to take home, and then waited as she shut down her computer.

"How long has it been since we had a night without the kids in the house?" he asked.

"Quite a long time," she answered. "Too bad we're in the middle of a case," she added with a grin.

"Too bad," he agreed, turning out the light as they walked out of the office.

"Do you think the kids are all right?" she asked. "Maybe we should call Angela."

"It's late," he reminded her. "I'm sure they're asleep. You talked to them before they went bed, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know you, Bones," he said with a smile. "And Angela told me. I called to say goodnight right after you did."

BnBnBnBnB

"I'll take care of her, Ang," Parker said, walking in to Catherine's room. He sat down on the second twin bed where Angela had been sitting with his little sister. He took Mia in his arms.

"You sure?" Angela asked. "Maybe I should call Bren."

Parker shook his head.

"I've got it."

He watched as Angela left the room.

"It's okay MiMi," he said. "I've got you. I've got you."

"I scared Parker," Mia said, sobbing and sniffing back tears.

"I know sweetheart," Parker answered, rubbing circles on her back the way he'd seen Bones do so many times. "It's okay. I'm right here. Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded against his chest.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head.

"Think you can go back to sleep?"

Angela stood in the doorway watching Parker comfort his baby sister. Growing up, she had always imagined having a big brother and felt like it was something she missed out on. It was something she'd envied of Brennan, too. She was happy that her children would grow up together but she wondered if their being the same age meant that Katie would never feel that same protectiveness from MJ that Mia got from Parker or Brennan had gotten from Russ.

"Think so," Mia sniffed. "You read to me?"

"Sure MiMi," Parker said with a smile. "Did you bring your book?"

She nodded.

"Did you ask Auntie Angie to read it to you before you went to bed?"

She shook her head.

"I forgotted," she said.

"Go get it and I'll read it to you," he said. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep, but we have to be quiet. We don't want to wake up Katie."

"I be quiet, Parker," Mia said in a whisper.

She climbed back up into the bed and handed her brother the well-worn copy of _Good Night, Moon_ that one of her parents had read to her every night for as long as she could remember.

Mia snuggled against Parker's chest and he wrapped his arms around her as began to read.

As the soothing tones of her big brother's voice rumbled in her ear, Mia slowly drifted off to sleep. He waited several minutes until he knew she was asleep.

Parker set the book down on the bedside table and laid his sister down in the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead.

He quietly walked over to the door and stood back for a minute, watching Mia sleep. When he went out in the hall, he noticed Angela standing there with tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be all right," Parker said. "Sometimes she has nightmares, but the book usually keeps them away. Mom or Dad read it to her every night before she goes to sleep. She doesn't sleep well without it."

"You're really good with her," Angela said.

Parker shrugged.

"She's my little sister," he said. "It's my job to take care of her."

BnBnBnBnB

She looked around the empty room. The cot she was sitting on was pushed up against a wall. The room had cinder block walls, a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, windows just below the ceiling… it was obviously a basement, but she had no idea where she was beyond that.

She was cold, tired and hungry. She had no idea how long she'd been there, but she was afraid to sleep for fear of what may happen to her if she wasn't conscious. She knew that her father would pay any ransom that was asked, so she wasn't worried about getting away. She was sure she'd be rescued… if nothing else, it would be a huge publicity boost for the Austin machine.

She hadn't heard anyone mention a ransom, in fact she hadn't heard anyone say much of anything. A man wearing a clown mask brought her meals, though she hadn't eaten much of anything. She assumed she was drugged before being brought here and she didn't want to take any chances of that happening again.

She tried to remember what Owen had told her about survival in this kind of situation. He was always trying to prepare her for any trouble she might find herself in, but she usually laughed him off. He was way over-protective. She'd always attributed that to his military background, and though his need to protect her often got on her nerves, she never worried about her safety. She knew Owen would take care of her.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Owen would come for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna gush about favorites and alerts or beg for reviews… at least not this time! ;-) I AM however going to use this opportunity where I have a public venue and more than 140 characters to say "Thank You" to the lovely ladies I met in Nashville this week! I had so much fun getting enjoying the city and getting to know jenlovesbones, jsq79, ProfJMarie, MaliBearsBuddy, swnetrzak…so, please indulge me in taking the chance to say "thank you" to them as well as my dear, dear ceeray3… you guys are awesome and it was a GREAT time! **

**Now, on with the "show"… some folks have expressed the thought that many people just don't like casefics… remember that this is a fluffy family story at heart. But in order to show our heroes balancing family and a case, I kinda have to include a case. It is not my intention that the case take over from the family stuff… much the opposite, really- but it IS very difficult to balance case and family! ;-) **

**Big thanks to everyone who takes the time to share with me their thoughts- it helps so much and means a lot!**

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Six

"Good morning, Sweetie."

Brennan looked up from her desk to see her best friend standing there. She was surprised to see her alone.

"Good morning, Angela," she replied. "Where is Mia?"

"We met Kelly in the parking lot this morning and she took her for a walk in the gardens," Angela said. "The butterflies are out this morning."

Brennan smiled.

"She loves the butterflies," she said. "Booth is afraid she's going to end up wanting to go into entomology," she added with a chuckle.

"All little girls love butterflies," Angela said, "I don't think he has to worry."

"That's what I said," Brennan replied. "But then he reminded me that all little girls don't have nationally recognized entomologists for godfathers."

"Also true," Angela agreed, smiling. Her smile faded just a little as she sat down in the chair across from her friend's desk."How often does Mia have nightmares, Bren?" she asked.

Brennan looked up, alarmed.

"She had a nightmare?" Brennan stood up behind the desk, prepared to go and find her little girl. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Relax, Bren. She's fine," Angela insisted. "Better than fine, actually. Her big brother is pretty amazing."

Brennan did relax a little at her words.

"Parker took care of her?"

"Yeah," Angela answered, nodding. "He's really great with her, Bren."

"What happened?"

"I heard her crying," Angela answered. "So I got up and went into Katie's room. I had just sat down with her to try to calm her when Parker came in. He told me that he could take care of her. I suggested that I should call you, and he sounded just like his dad when he said, 'I've got this.'"

Angela paused a moment, noticing the clear look of maternal pride on her friend's face.

"I waited out in the hall," she went on. "He asked her if she brought her book and sent her to get it. Then he held her while he read to her, Bren it was so sweet."

"It's my fault," Brennan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to tell you about the book," she answered. "We read it to her every night. Several months ago, she started having nightmares… They don't happen often, but it seems that when they do it is on a night when we don't read to her. She won't talk about them, but she seems to calm easily and she's never had to experience anything overly traumatic, so Booth says we shouldn't worry…"

Angela smiled.

"Sweetie, you're her mom… you're always going to worry. But Booth is right, I'm sure it's fine and she'll grow out of it."

"I hope so," Brennan said. "I hate to see her upset."

"You're a good mom, Bren."

"Thanks, Ang," she replied with a smile.

"I mean it," Angela went on. "And not just to Mia. You've been a huge part of Parker's upbringing and he's the most respectful teenager I've ever met. Most fifteen-year-olds wouldn't be willing to care for a toddler sibling like Parker does with Mia, much less actually know exactly what to do."

"He is really good with her," Brennan agreed. "It's that nurturing gene he gets from Booth," she added with a grin.

"It's not a gene and you know it, Dr. Brennan," Angela retorted. "It's the way he was brought up. You and Booth, and Rebecca and Brent have done a great job with him."

"It takes a village," Brennan replied wistfully. "That's what Booth says. There are all kinds of families, and our family has a great impact on our children. That includes you and Jack, Cam and Paul, Wendell… Clark…"

"You're right," Angela said. "I have always thought of us as a family, but not as a village for our children. I like that. If MJ and Katie grow up anything like Parker has, I'll consider Jack and I very lucky."

"Parker has been great," Brennan said. "Especially since we started working on this case. He's really stepped up to help us with Mia when we need it… and this week was supposed to be all about him. We planned to take him to buy a car this weekend."

"That's a major rite of passage," Angela said. "I'll bet he's really excited."

"He is," Brennan replied, smiling. "He's been researching on the Internet. Booth is adamant that we not purchase something brand-new, but I'm still not sure. I think that it makes sense to get something new because it's going to be the most environmentally sound, we shouldn't have to worry about mechanical safety… and a new car will most likely hold its value…"

Angela laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, sweetie," Angela said. "I was just thinking. I mean, look at us. Did you ever imagine that we could be here like this? I mean, sitting around talking … like Moms… about reading to our babies or buying your son a car? It's just really incredible…" she said, "…how far we've come. We're all grown up, Bren."

"I should hope so," Brennan responded. "I'm going to be forty on my next birthday, Ang. I've been an adult for a very long time."

"And some things never change," Angela said, smiling.

"I've got to go and see what the computer turned up on that gang activity lead we got from NCIS. I want to get out of here early today, MJ wasn't feeling well this morning. And it was so hard explaining to them why Mia was coming with me to work but they had to stay at home with Maria."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ang. I never even thought about that."

"It's no problem," Angela replied. "Just so long as you and Director Delicious had a good night at home alone…"

"We were here until nearly midnight, Angela," Brennan replied with a roll of her eyes. "Working."

Angela shook her head.

"Sometimes I hate how conscientious you are," she said with a smile.

BnBnBnBnB

"Swanky. I like it."

Booth sighed when he looked up to see his not-so-favorite NCIS agent darkening his doorstep.

"What brings you down here, DiNozzo? Slumming?"

"Hardly," Tony replied, looking around as he entered the office. "This is even bigger than Gibbs' office. You've really moved up in the world, Seeley."

Booth glared at the agent's use of his first name.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here Tony? Do you have information on the case?"

"Yeah, McProbie found something at the crime scene after your guys left," DiNozzo said, holding up a sealed clear evidence bag.

"What's that? Is it a poker chip?"

Booth reached out to take the bag from the other man, examining the item inside. It was similar to the one that he'd carried in his pocket for the past two decades, but there was something distinct about it. It was purple, and had the monogram "MH" emblazoned on both sides.

"It's a calling card," Tony answered. "Enforcers from the Morgan Hill Gang often leave them behind. It's an intimidation tactic… But it doesn't make sense…"

"Why not?"

"The vic was a former marine, working private security and running with a pretty glitzy crowd out of New York. There's no connection to Morgan Hill."

"What about robbery?" Booth asked.

"Not part of their MO," Tony replied. "Besides, Thomas' wallet and jewelry were still on him when Metro found him."

"So, we have to find something that ties Owen Thomas to the Morgan Hill Gang," Booth said.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," DiNozzo said. "These guys got more Teflon than John Gotti."

"Great," Booth said, rolling his eyes.

DiNozzo turned to leave the office.

"Tony," Booth called out to him and he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it," Tony replied with a wink and a smile.

"Asshat," Booth muttered under his breath, smiling as the agent left his office.

BnBnBnBnB

"Knock, knock," Booth said, sticking his head into his wife's office.

"Hi," she said, looking up with a smile.

He walked over to her desk and leaned against the inside next to her chair. He leaned in to greet her with a kiss, and then glanced over at her computer screen.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"Just doing some research on the Morgan Hill Gang," she answered. "The public information is sketchy, at best."

"Figures," he told her. "NCIS has more information on them, and I've got our guys from the gangs task force working on putting together some information for us, too."

"That's good," she said, handing him a small clear evidence bag. "After you called, I had Hodgins sift through the evidence from the New York dumpster again. He found this among the trash."

"So this is physical evidence that ties both cases together," he said. "But at best, we've got serial murder… what does this have to do with Michaela Austin?"

"I honestly don't know," she answered. "But we will figure it out."

"I know we will," he replied. "But it's gonna piss me off if we have to keep working with that tool over at NCIS."

"What is it with you and DiNozzo anyway? I mean, I know that we've encountered the NCIS team on other cases… and that there isn't any love lost between you and Tony… but he seems to be a pretty good agent. What is this rivalry between the two of you?"

"It's stupid," he said, looking away from her and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's about a woman," she deduced.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Two attractive, virile alpha males… constant posturing… no real professional competition, other than the normal inter-agency friction… It has to be a woman."

"Which makes it even more stupid," he admitted. "Since we're both now happily married."

"Nice save," she said, rolling her eyes. "Tell me about her."

"Bones, you don't want to hear this," he said.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

"Baby, it was like… a million years ago…"

"And yet you and Special Agent DiNozzo still snarl at each other like two pit bulls..."

"A couple of years before I met you," he began, letting out a long breath. "I dated his partner, Caitlin Todd."

"Okay…"

"DiNozzo and I hated each other on sight," he went on. "I always thought it was because he had a thing for Kate. But I'm not so sure anymore… she was his partner… at the time, I didn't know what it was like to have that kind of relationship…"

"You think he was protective of her as you always were with me?"

Booth nodded.

"I think so, but I don't know. Kate always said there was nothing between them. They were constantly sniping at each other and trying to one-up each other…"

"Kind of like we did when we first started working together?"

He smiled, amazed at how intuitive she had become when it came to reading people and situations.

"So, when DiNozzo would poke at her, it would piss me off… and then he'd act like I wasn't good enough for her… It was all pretty juvenile, really," he admitted. "But we never got a chance to resolve anything. Kate and I broke up, and then shortly after that she died…"

"What happened?"

"She was shot," he told her. "Line of duty. Things with Tony and me got worse after that. It was almost like he blamed me for her death, which is ridiculous."

"Maybe he blames himself," Brennan said. "And because she was hurt by your break-up, you were just an easy target for deflection."

"Maybe," he replied, reaching for her hand.

"I've seen the two of you at crime scenes, Booth," she told him. "There is definitely a mutual respect there, but you both cover it up by sniping at each other. I think it's because you're so much alike."

"Bite your tongue," he said in jest.

"Really," she insisted. "You're both very good at what you do. DiNozzo is the best field agent at NCIS and has the best service record next to Gibbs. He fell in love with and married his partner…who is an extremely intelligent, strong, alpha-female who could kick his ass from here to Sunday…"

"Holy shit," Booth said. "You're right. Oh god, I'm DiNozzo. Kill me now."

"Shut up," she said, punching his shoulder before leaning in for a kiss.

"I think you should make nice with Tony," she said. "The two of you could be good friends if you gave it a chance, not to mention valuable colleagues."

"You're right, as usual. Maybe we could invite him and Ziva over after this case is finished."

"Sounds like a good idea," she replied. "And speaking of the case, I really want to find this Morgan Hill connection and see if we can get out of here at a reasonable hour tonight. I want to spend some time with the kids."

"Everything all right?" he asked, sensing the apprehension in her words.

"Mia had a nightmare last night," she told him. "Parker was there. He took care of her, but I just really want her to feel some normalcy at home tonight."

"I agree," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'll put Wells on call tonight," he told her. "We decided a long time ago that our family comes first," he said, pausing to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "This case is important, but not at the cost of our kids' wellbeing. Tonight is Family Night."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family Night… looking forward to your thoughts!**_

_**I also just wanted to say to those who aren't in to casefics, that the story being told around the case is much more important in my eyes. The case is just a means to an end, so we can see the family dynamic when Booth and Brennan are working.**_

_**Also, for those of you who don't watch NCIS… the crossover is just for fun… I think that anything that needs to be explained has been, but if you need clarification on something… just ask! ;-)**_

_**Thanks again for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing- you guys are the best!**_

BnBnBnBnB

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Seven

"Okay, Sunshine," Booth said. "One more game of Candyland and then it's off to bed with you!"

"I wanna stay up, Daddy!" Mia said, pouting.

"Yeah," Booth replied. "I can see how tired you are already, baby girl. You can stay up later when you get big like Parker."

"I not a baby, Daddy."

Mia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at him in the way she'd seen her mother do countless times. Booth tried not to laugh, there was no doubt where his little princess came from. She was one hundred percent Temperance Brennan, and she had the temperament to prove it.

"Amelia Caroline Booth," her mother said from the doorway.

Mia turned to face her mommy, her big brown eyes wide. She may try to push her daddy around, but she didn't mess with Mommy… especially when she said her name like that.

"Yes, Mommy?"

It was all Booth could do to not laugh out loud at the contrition in her voice.

"What happens when we show that kind of attitude?" her mommy asked.

"Time out?" Mia replied as a question.

"That's right," Mommy answered. "But since it's so close to bedtime, I think we'll just let it go with putting the game away. And you owe your daddy an apology."

"Bones…"

Brennan held up her hand to stop her husband's protest. They'd wanted to be home so that Mia could feel as if everything was normal, and "normal" meant punishment for misbehaving. Mia was very intelligent, which often led to her being very headstrong. Brennan was determined not to raise a petulant child. Mia would learn at a very early age that pouting would not get her what she wanted. She turned to her daughter.

"Mia?"

"I sorry, Daddy," the little girl said.

"Apology accepted," he said. "Now come here and help me put the game away, and then we'll go get ready for bed. I think Mommy and I are going to read to you together tonight."

He met his wife's eyes over their daughter's head.

"I'll go check on Parker," she said, and Booth nodded as he picked up their daughter and headed for the stairs.

Brennan followed, but instead of going on with them to the bathroom, she stopped off at the bedroom at the end of the hall.

She knocked softly on the door and then opened it just a crack.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, Bones," Parker said from his desk. "I was just finishing up my homework. Dad said that we were gonna watch a movie together tonight after Mia goes to bed.'

"That's the plan," she answered. "We even stopped at the market to pick up the fixings for the Booth Boys Ice Cream Sundae Special."

"Really?" Parker replied excitedly.

Brennan smiled. It had been a long time since the young man who sat before her got excited by the prospect of ice cream. She figured that it was more about the nostalgia of the three of them enjoying the ice cream alone together while watching a movie. Just like the old days.

Before she and Booth were officially dating, she would often spend time with the boys on the weekends that Parker stayed with his dad. And one of the things that they had shared with her was the tradition of ice cream sundaes while watching a movie.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied with a smile. "And your dad said something about reaching into the way-back machine to pick out the movie. I don't know what that means."

"It means it's an old movie," Parker said with a grin. "Probably one I liked when I was a little kid."

She sat down on the bed next to his chair.

"Parker," she said. "I wanted to thank you for all your help with Mia lately. Especially last night," she said. "Angela told me how you took care of Mia and soothed her back to sleep after her nightmare. I really can't thank you enough…"

"You don't have to thank me, Bones," Parker said. "Mia is my little sister and I love her to pieces. I'm always going to do whatever I can to make sure she's cared for. If you and Dad can't be there, then it's up to me. I didn't really do anything special."

"Yes, you did, sweetheart," Brennan said, reaching out to smooth down his still curly hair. "And it's even more special that you don't realize that. You're so much like your father. Mia is a very lucky little girl to have you for a big brother."

"Thanks, Bones," Parker said, hoping the flush that he felt didn't show on his face.

"Come on," Brennan said, standing up. "Want to come help me get the ingredients ready for our sundaes?"

"Sounds great, Bones," Parker said. "But I've got about another ten minutes here before I finish my homework."

"Okay," she answered. "I'm going to go sit with your dad while he reads to Mia. I'll stop back in when she's asleep."

"K," Parker said, his attention focused again on the book in front of him.

"I love you, Parks," Brennan said as she made her way to the door.

"Love you, too," Parker replied without looking up.

BnBnBnBnB

It was more like twenty minutes later when Parker came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He walked up behind his parents, who were laying out the ingredients they'd need to make their dessert treats, and picked up the BluRay box from the counter.

"_Jumanji_? Cool! I remember how this used to scare me when I was a kid," he said.

"Booth!" Brennan protested. "You told me you weren't going to get any scary movies."

"It isn't scary, Bones," he replied.

"It is when you're eight," Parker said.

"It's really more of a _be-careful-what-you-wish-for_ kind of thing," Booth defended.

"You've never seen _Jumanji,_ Bones?" Parker asked.

"No, I don't think so," Brennan replied.

"No, way," Parker exclaimed. "It's really right up your alley….sort of…"

Booth leaned back against the counter, interested to see where his son was going with this. He wondered what part of a fantasy about a cursed board game that basically came to life would be right up his very pragmatic wife's alley.

"These kids find this game," Parker said. "They hear this African tribal music and it leads them to this game. And when they play the game, they get sucked into it… or it comes to life and all these jungle animals start popping up all over the place and they go crazy, running all through the town and tearing up everything…"

"That's ridiculous," Brennan said, and Booth practically burst out laughing. He knew that would be her reaction.

"Give it a chance, babe," he said into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It is a really good movie."

"That's what you always say," she replied.

"And I'm always right," he said with a wink and a quick kiss. "Trust me, I know what you like."

"Hel-lo," Parker said, laughing. "I'm still in the room."

"Yeah, and?" Booth said, laughing. "Get your own girl."

"You're hilarious, Dad."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Parker rolled his eyes and turned back to dish the ice cream.

Once they'd all fixed their bowls, they put everything away and made their way down to the media room. Booth sat down on the end of the sofa with Brennan to his left. Parker sat next to her.

"Parks, put the movie in," Booth said, reaching for the remote.

"Honey, turn on the baby monitor, please," Brennan said. "I'm a bit uneasy about Mia being alone two floors above us."

"She's fine, babe," Booth said, turning on the monitor that sat on the table next to the chair.

"Is the base on?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, Bones," Booth replied. "It's on. Mia is sleeping… everything is fine."

"I know I'm being irrational," Brennan said, snuggling into Booth's side as she dug in to her sundae. "But I just keep thinking about her having a nightmare and my not being there."

"She was fine, Bones," Parker said. "I held her and read to her and she went right back to sleep. It wasn't that bad, I don't think. She was only up for a little while. It wasn't a big deal, she didn't even wake up Katie."

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Really," Parker said.

"You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"Would I do that?" Parker replied, flashing the Booth charm smile that he'd perfected over the past couple of years.

"Of course you would," she replied. "But I trust that you're telling me the truth."

"I am, Bones," he said earnestly. "Don't worry."

"Shhhhh, you two," Booth said. "No more comments from the peanut gallery. The movie is starting."

BnBnBnBnB

As the credits rolled and the music played, Brennan ran her hand through Parker's hair. He was asleep with his head in her lap, just like when he was little.

"This was a pretty good movie," Brennan said. "Provided of course, that you can suspend disbelief. It was preposterous, but entertaining. I can certainly see how it may have frightened Parker as a small child."

"He asleep?" Booth asked.

"Yes," she answered. "He has been for about forty minutes."

"I'll get him," he said.

"Let me," she answered.

She ran her fingers through his hair again as she spoke to him.

"Parker," she said softly. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's time to go to bed."

"Is it over?" Parker asked, his voice groggy as he sat up.

"'fraid so, Pal," Booth said. "You missed the best part."

"We can watch it again," Brennan said.

"Thanks for doing this, guys," Parker said. "It was really great."

"We should do it more often," Brennan said. "Mia likes having sleepovers with MJ and Katie. Perhaps we can schedule them occasionally and plan activities for the three of us."

"That would be cool," Parker said. "I mean, don't get me wrong… you know I love Mia… tons. But, but this was really nice."

"We know, sweetheart," Brennan said. "You are a wonderful big brother. And a terrific son… you deserve some time on your own, too. We should definitely plan for you and your father to get some time alone, too."

Booth stood back, watching his wife and his son. He loved the way Bones loved Parker…she always had.

"Booth," she said, pulling him from his reverie. "After this case is over, perhaps you and Parker should take a trip together… go camping or something."

"Really?" Parker said, looking back and forth between his parents. "Could we, Dad? That would be so awesome."

"Yeah," Booth agreed, nodding. "I think that could be arranged. That's a great idea, babe."

BnBnBnBnB

Booth smiled as he watched his wife come in from the bathroom and slide into bed next to him.

"Thank you," he said, leaning over to place a warm and loving kiss on her lips.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything," he answered. "For our life… for giving me Mia… but right now, specifically? For loving Parker the way you do. You're really amazing with him, baby."

"I love him," she answered simply. "I always have."

"I know," he replied, pulling her close. "You are a wonderful mother, you know that right?"

"I don't do anything special," she said, snuggling next to him. "I just love our children."

"That's what makes you so amazing," he said, "your incredible capacity to love." He nuzzled the base of her neck, placing soft kisses against her warm skin. "And _that_ is incredibly sexy."

BnBnBnBnB

"This is not what I paid you for."

"_Plans changed. You're not in charge anymore."_

"No, that's unacceptable. We had a deal."

"_Deals can always be broken. You really shouldn't ever trust anyone."_

"You have to let her go!"

"_I don't have to do anything. And you're running out of time."_

"No, no… this can't be happening."

"_Oh, it's happening, the next move is yours."_

"And what if I refuse?"

"_Two people are dead already, one more won't make a difference to us."_

"No! I'll do it. I'll do it."

"_You've got 24 hours… we don't get what we asked for so nicely, and we'll get what we want from Daddy Dearest. And we won't be as nice about it."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN- Not much to say this week… just thanks to everyone who is hanging in there with this story that is a little out of my normal realm. I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me… I've been really worried about this one. Thanks SO much for taking the time read!**_

**BnBnBnBnB**

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Eight

Brennan and Sweets stood in the observation room watching through the one-way glass. Booth was pacing as he questioned an increasingly irritable Abbi Kleinman.

BnBnBnBnB

"Ms. Kleinman," he said. "What can you tell me about Brooke Larsen's drug use?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Why?"

"I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind," Booth said, not sounding rude or cavalier at all. In fact, his wife recognized the tone in his voice as being one that he thought was particularly persuasive or even seductive. "You seem to be a bit agitated," he said. "Is something going on?"

"Yes," she said. "My best friend is missing and our roommate is dead. Excuse me if I'm not up to sparkling conversation."

"Miss Kleinman," he tried again. "We have reason to believe that your roommate died from a drug overdose."

Abbi scoffed and mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Booth asked.

"I said, 'that figures'," Abbi replied.

"So, you're not surprised by this information?"

"Brooke was a party girl," Abbi told him. "She enjoyed what she called 'pharmaceutical recreation'."

"So she used drugs frequently," he prompted her.

"I guess," she answered. "Depends on your definition of 'frequent,' but she was by no means a stranger to the world of party drugs."

"Which brings me back to my first question," Booth said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Do you know what types of drugs she normally took?"

"The usual," she said. "Mostly cocaine, E… lately she was into doing mushrooms…"

"What about prescription drugs?" he asked casually. "Did she ever do anything like that? Pain killers?"

"No way," Abbi answered with a dark chuckle. "Not nearly trendy enough for our Brooke. Remember, she was trying to fit in with the elite crowd that Kay attracted. Prescription pain killers are for street addicts and desperate housewives, not girls like Brooke Larsen."

"What about Michaela," Booth asked. "Did she ever indulge in… pharmaceutical recreation?"

"What?" Abbi replied, incredulous. "Of course not. I already told you Kay isn't like that. Or, she wasn't…"

"What was that, Miss Kleinman?" Booth asked. "I didn't hear that last part."

"I said Kay isn't like that," Abbi repeated. "That whole 'party girl' thing was something her dad's publicist cooked up."

"I know that you said that, Abbi," Booth said, once again laying on the charm. "Can I call you Abbi? You said that, but what about all the pictures and magazine articles? She was there, wasn't she? In those clubs? At those parties?"

"Well, yeah…" Abbi answered, hesitating. "She was, but…"

BnBnBnBnB

"She's hiding something," Sweets said.

"I know," Brennan replied. "Before, when she mumbled under her breath, she said 'Or, she wasn't.' It sounded as if Michaela was doing something that Abbi didn't approve of…"

"How did you hear that?" Sweets asked, awestruck.

"Mother of a teenager," she said, smiling. "Reading mumbling lips is a prerequisite."

Sweets shook his head, smiling at her.

"You've come a long way, Dr. Brennan," he said.

"Yes," she answered. "I suppose I have."

She excused herself to go into the interrogation room. After a quick rap on the door, she opened it and motioned for her partner to come to the door.

"Director Booth," she said, "may I have a word?"

Booth gave a brief nod before turning back to Abbi.

"Excuse me for a moment, Miss Kleinman," he said, turning to join his partner outside in the hallway.

"What is it, Bones?" he asked, after closing the door behind him.

"She's hiding something," Brennan replied.

"Yeah, I'm getting that, too," he said. "But what makes you think so?"

"She mumbled something under her breath," she told him. "Michaela was doing something she didn't approve of."

"I heard that," Booth said, "but I didn't catch what she said."

"She said 'Or, she wasn't,'" Brennan said.

"Meaning that she thought Michaela had changed, or was changing…"

"Yes," Brennan replied. "But either way, Miss Kleinman knows more than she's saying."

"I agree," he said. "Good work, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you, Director Booth."

She gave him a wink and turned to go back to the observation room.

BnBnBnBnB

Angela sat in Cam's temporary office, watching the pathologist as she went over lab results.

"This is weird, isn't it?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Us," Angela replied. "Working here together again."

"Yeah," Cam agreed. "It is. A little."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah," Cam answered. "I do. But when Paul and I decided to get married, we had to compromise. I mean, with our crazy schedules, we barely saw each other. It made the most sense for me to make a change, especially when the offer came up at American."

"Are you happy?" Angela asked. "Being the Dean of Forensic Science is a pretty big deal, right?"

"Sure," Cam answered. "It's interesting and the work is worthwhile. I suppose it depends on who you ask how much of a big deal it is," she said with a smile. "The academics think it's a very big deal, but there are some who find being the administrator of the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian to be a more prestigious position…"

"I can see that," Angela said with a smile.

"And then," Cam added with a twinkle in her eye, "there are those who find my biggest achievement is being the wife of the head of Obstetrics at Georgetown University Hospital."

"Right," Angela said. "I can relate. I apparently give the best dinner parties in Cantilever history. So, how's Michelle?"

"She's amazing," Cam said, her face and her voice full of pride. "You know that after graduating top of her class at Columbia, she was accepted to Harvard Law…"

"And how are the wedding plans coming?" Angela asked, interrupting.

Cam rolled her eyes.

"Painfully," she answered.

"I can't imagine Michelle being a Bridezilla," Angela offered.

"Oh, she isn't," Cam told her. "It's Jeremy's mother. He's her only child, so since she doesn't have a daughter… she's apparently been dreaming of his wedding a long time."

"Yikes."

"I know. But the kids are being really great. They're more concerned with getting moved to Boston than the particulars of the wedding. I think they'd be happy to have it in the backyard."

"Well, I am an excellent event planner," Angela said. "And I've got some time on my hands, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," Cam replied. "I might just take you up on that. How's that going for you? Staying home, I mean?"

"It's working out," Angela said. "I really don't want the twins here in the lab. I know everyone thinks I'm being ridiculous, especially since Mia is practically growing up here, but I just don't want them around all of this… death…"

"No, I get it," her friend responded. "You never were able to deal with it like everyone else, and they're so little…"

"Exactly," Angela said. "And with Wendell and Clark doing most of the lab work along with all the new students, there isn't always work for Jack to do, either. He's been getting more involved with the Foundation work, and the Cantilever Group…"

"That still amazes me. He was always so against 'the machine'," Cam replied with a smile.

"I know, but a lot changed when MJ and Katie were born. Cantilever is his legacy and he can't really get away from that. Now that he's a father, he's decided that he needs to be more involved so that he can build on that legacy for our children…"

"Wow," Cam said, shaking her head. "When did we all grow up?"

"About the time Brennan decided to go to Maluku," Angela replied with a sigh. "I think that year we spent apart was really a turning point for all of us."

"It really was, wasn't it?"

BnBnBnBnB

Brennan looked up from her computer to see her husband standing in her doorway.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he answered, walking over to greet her with a quick kiss.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing down at her watch. "I thought we were meeting at home."

"Yeah," he said. "We were."

"Were?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Booth leaned in against the inside of her desk, crossing his feet at the ankles. He was obviously trying to look casual.

"NCIS got a hit on some Morgan Hill activity out in Bethesda," he told her. "I'm gonna ride out there with DiNozzo to check it out."

"You're going to run down a lead with Tony?" she asked, not quite sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Yes," he answered. "I still don't like the guy, but he's good at what he does and my wife told me I should play nice…"

"Your wife sounds like a very intelligent woman," she said with a grin.

"Oh, she is," he answered. "The smartest, and I'm a really lucky guy 'cause she's even sexier than she is smart."

"Wow," Brennan replied. "That's saying a lot."

"It is," he answered. "It really is."

He leaned in for another kiss. This one was neither quick nor casual. This was the kiss that he always gave her before he left to do something potentially dangerous. This was the kiss that said 'I love you, and I'll be back' but it also said something else. This was the something that always made Brennan nervous. She knew he could handle himself, and she worried less when she was the one who had his back… but she always felt uneasy when he went into a situation like this without her

"Be careful," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Always," he answered with a cocky grin.

"I mean it, Booth," she said sternly. "I have to trust Tony to have your back out there," she went on. "And that means that you have to trust him, too."

"I'll be fine, Baby," he said. "And I'll be home in time to read Mia her bedtime story."

"You'd better be," she answered.

He smiled, loving when she looked at him with that little girl pout.

"I love you," he said, leaning in to rest his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too."

BnBnBnBnB

"Bones, is everything okay?" Parker asked as he set the dinner table for three. He could tell that she'd been a bit preoccupied since they'd left the lab. She hadn't even objected when he asked for Cocoa Puffs and Oreos when they'd stopped at the grocery.

"Everything's fine, Parks," she answered without looking up from the pot of pasta she was stirring.

"Where's Daddy?" Mia asked, noting that Parker hadn't put a plate in front of Daddy's chair.

"He's working late tonight, Angel," her mother answered.

"He don't get supper?" Mia asked.

"Doesn't," her mother corrected. "And yes, Daddy will have supper when he gets home."

"Mimi, why don't you go and get washed up for supper?" Parker suggested to his little sister. "I'll come up to check on you in a minute."

Mia looked to her mother for approval. Brennan nodded.

"That's a good idea, Sweetheart."

"Okay, Mommy."

They watched as the little girl bounded out of the kitchen.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Nothing, Parker," Brennan replied. "If you've finished setting the table, why don't you start on the salad?"

"Okay," Parker replied.

He went to the refrigerator and started taking out the vegetables to prepare a salad. He set them out on the kitchen island and turned back to his step-mother.

"I'm not a little kid, you know," he said. "You can talk to me. I can tell that something is bothering you. Where is Dad, really?"

"He's working," Brennan replied. "You know I would never lie to you."

"Yeah," Parker admitted. "I do know that, that's one of the things that I've always loved about you. So, I'm going to ask you again… where's Dad?"

"He's working, Parker," she said again.

"Is he at his office?"

"No, he isn't."

"So, he's out in the field," Parker surmised. "That's why you're freaked out. You're worried about him. Is he doing something dangerous?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered. She let out a long sigh. She knew that her husband wouldn't want her talking to their son about dangers in an investigation. But Parker was right, he wasn't a little kid… and he'd already surmised that something was going on. He was an intelligent young man and she also knew that if she didn't want him to focus on worst case scenarios, then she had to tell him something.

"He's gone with the NCIS team to check out a lead on the case," she told him.

"I thought it was something like that," Parker said, tearing lettuce for the salad. "You always act weird when he goes in the field without you."

"Do I?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep," he answered, nodding. "But it makes sense. You're his partner. Dad always said you were the best partner he ever had and that he'd never trust anyone to have his back the way you did."

"And I feel the same way about him," she answered.

"That's why you guys are the best," Parker said. "Not just the best crime solvers, but the best parents, too. Me and Mia are really lucky."

"Mia and I," Brennan corrected. "And your dad and I think we're pretty lucky, too." She reached over to take the lettuce from his hand. "I'll finish this up," she said. "Why don't you go and make sure that Mia doesn't end up soaking the bathroom."

"Sure thing," Parker said. "And don't worry about Dad. He's the best FBI agent there is, right? He'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so," Brennan said to herself as Parker left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm posting this just slightly early because I'm working on another piece… a strictly fluff one-shot that I hope to post tomorrow. This one will be wrapping up in a few chapters, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride. ;-) Thanks again to everyone who has alerted and favorite this story! Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.**_

_**Speaking of great appreciation….thanks so much to Ceeray3, without whom this story wouldn't have seen the light of day. Thanks for being the most incredible friend… for holding my hand (metaphorically, LOL) and for building my confidence. Thank you for all your time, effort and insight you've brought to the table. You're amazing.**_

_**Now, on with the show. Looking forward to your thoughts on this one!**_

BnBnBnBnBnB

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter Nine

BnBnBnBnBnB

"Looks pretty quiet," Tony said as they pulled up alongside an old warehouse. "Let's go in and check it out."

"You take the front," Booth said as they got out of the car. "I'll go around back."

"Don't go getting yourself shot," Tony quipped. "Your wife scares me."

"_My_ wife scares you?" Booth said with a chuckle. "At least mine's not a trained assassin."

"Right," Tony said. "Ziva might know eighteen ways to kill a man with a paperclip, but Temperance could get rid of the body!"

"You're right," Booth said, smiling though he was completely serious. "Just be careful," he added as they went their separate ways.

Tony made his way into the front of the warehouse and found it empty. He scaled along the wall of the cavernous room until he made his way to a door at the back.

Booth came in from the back and scaled the wall in the opposite direction. He made his way around the empty room and was convinced they were alone by the time he found Tony in what appeared to be an office in the back.

"There's nobody here," Booth said. "Which means we have to get out."

"What?" Tony said, incredulous. "This is a verified Morgan Hill property. We know they've run drugs through here. There could be something here," he said, pointing out the records he'd found."

"We don't have a warrant," Booth said. "We could have used imminent danger if Michaela had been here… anything else is fruit from a poisoned tree."

"You really are a Boy Scout, aren't you?"

"You've apparently never been to court with Caroline Julian," Booth said. "She'd skin us six ways to Sunday if we screwed up her conviction on a technicality. Let's get out of here."

As they were walking back to the car, Tony caught a glimpse of blonde hair flying around the corner.

"Hey!" he called out, preparing to give chase.

Booth was right on his heels as they ran down the alley.

"Hold it!" Tony yelled as he saw the blonde up ahead of them.

"Freeze!" Booth called. "FBI!"

Booth stopped in his tracks as the woman in front of them stopped and turned around.

"Hannah?" he said.

Tony watched, amused as the woman licked her lips and looked at Booth like he was a Grade A hunk of Kobe Beef.

"Well, if it isn't Master Sergeant Seeley Booth," the woman drawled.

"It's actually Assistant Deputy Director Booth," Booth corrected. He caught Tony's amused face out of the corner of his eye. "Hannah Burley," he said, making introductions, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony bit back laughter as the woman sidled up to Booth.

"You're still looking good, Seeley," she said.

He held up his left hand.

"Still married, Hannah," he said with a smile.

"Pity," she said, turning her attention to Tony.

"Me, too," Tony said, flashing his wedding band.

"Hannah is a journalist," Booth said.

"Oh, really?" Tony asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "And what brings you down here, Ms. Burley?"

"The same thing that brought you boys down here, I imagine," she offered. "I got a lead that the Morgan Hill Gang was working out of one of these warehouses. Word on the street is that they might know something about Michaela Austin's disappearance."

"Word on the street?" Tony asked.

"You're cute, but I'm not giving up my source, Special Agent DiNozzo," Hannah replied.

"Stay out of this, Hannah," Booth said.

"You know I'm not gonna back off from a story, Seeley. Why is it so important to you that I do, anyway? If you're covering something up, you know I'm going to find it."

"I mean it, Hannah," Booth said, his frustration mounting. "You know that this has to stay out of the press for as long as possible. A young woman's life may depend on it."

"Or maybe, if we put the story out there, some concerned citizen might come forward with some useful information…."

"Or we'll have to waste valuable time and resources dealing with a bunch of crackpots," Booth said, clenching his fists at his sides. For a woman that he never slept with, Hannah was insanely good at pushing his buttons. "Who are you working for these days, Hannah?"

"The Post," she answered.

Booth was reminded of his conversation with Cullen a few days ago when this whole mess began.

"The New York Post," he clarified.

"Is there any other?" she quipped.

"You've been nosing around this case since the day I got it," Booth said. "What gives, Hannah? This isn't really your style, is it?"

"I moved stateside two years ago," she told him. "The longer this war goes on, the harder it is to deal with, you know? Yeah," she said, answering her own question. "You do know. Anyway, I needed a break, so the network sent me to New York. The producers and I had a little creative difference of opinion and we decided to part ways. I started writing freelance pieces for the Post and eventually they took me on full time."

Tony watched as Booth listened. Something like recognition flashed behind Booth's eyes as he realized why Hannah was really here. She had been writing about Michaela… that had to be it. He made a mental note to look up some of Hannah's recent stories.

"How well do you know Michaela Austin?"

"I don't know her," Hannah replied. "Why do you ask?"

"This is a big story," Booth admitted, "but it isn't the kind of story you normally cover. There's a reason you're here."

"You might be right," she said, sidling up to him again.

"I know I am," he answered, removing her hand from his chest. "Stay out of this, Hannah."

"Is that an order, Director Booth?" she asked. "Because I'd hate to the think that the FBI is obstructing the American free press from pursuing a valid story… and I know you're not about to deny my Freedom of Speech…"

"Calm down, Hannah," Booth said, as Tony watched in bemusement. "Nobody's denying anybody anything. But I really need for you to back off of this… just for a little while. You know I can't promise you an exclusive, but I can make sure that when it is time for this story to break that you get a front row seat."

"How magnanimous of you," she said with a sneer and a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, Hannah," Booth said. "Give me a break, will you?"

"I'll think about it," she replied. "I won't back off the story, but I will wait to send it to press… at least for a little while."

"Thank you," Booth said.

"The least I can do for the man who saved my life," she replied with a wink. She recalled the offer she'd made as a way of thanking him back in Afghanistan. She had been beyond shocked when he'd turned her down underneath that old fig tree, but it had caused her to be even more intrigued by him. Faithful and honorable, Seeley Booth was the last of a dying breed.

As fascinating as this exchange had been to watch, Tony cleared his throat to remind the other two of his presence.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"Yes," Booth answered, "we do. We _all _do," he added pointedly at Hannah.

BnBnBnBnB

Booth breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in through his front door. The case was wearing on him, and the day had been a long one… but none of that mattered now that he was home with Bones and his kids.

It was late and he figured that the kids, or at least Mia, had already gone to bed. He walked in to the kitchen and found his wife sitting at the table with her laptop.

"Hey," he said, leaning over her shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was working in the study," she said, "but I figured that this would be your first stop when you got home."

He smiled, as she stood up to follow him to the counter. It amazed him still, that after five years of marriage it seems as if they were still making up for all those years they spent dancing around one another.

"I missed you, too," he said, taking her into his arms and leaning in to press his lips against hers.

"I didn't say I missed you," she protested as the kiss ended.

"You didn't have to," he replied, flashing the smile that was for her and her alone.

She leaned up again for a quick kiss before stepping from his embrace.

"Your dinner is in the microwave," she said.

"Great," he said. "Thanks."

He went about reheating his plate and grabbed a beer from the 'fridge as she went back to work at the table.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"The lab's budget," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said with a laugh as he sat down across from her with his plate.

"I'm sure you are," she said with a laugh. "Did you and Tony find anything?"

"Not really," he answered, taking a bite. "There wasn't anyone there. DiNozzo found an office and saw some things that indicated we were in the right place. It was definitely a Morgan Hill territory, but I wanted to make sure we got the hell out of there so we didn't poison any evidence."

"Caroline would kill you," Brennan agreed.

"You'll never guess what we did find though," he told her as he took a bite of pasta.

"What?"

"Or, I guess I should say you'll never guess who we found…"

"Okay. Who?"

"Remember that journalist, Hannah Burley?"

"The one who wanted to get into your fatigues in Afghanistan?"

Booth laughed. Brennan didn't.

"Yeah," he said. "She's the one who was embedded with our unit. Apparently, she's the reporter Cullen was complaining about the other day. Tony and I caught her sneaking around the warehouse."

"What was she doing there?"

"Said she was following a lead," Booth answered. "She thinks Morgan Hill has something to do with Michaela Austin's disappearance."

"How could she possibly know that?"

"I don't know," Booth said with a sigh. "Of course she's not gonna reveal her source. I think I did manage to get her to back off for at least a little while. I have the Major Crimes team doing a little checking on her."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Brennan said.

Only Booth would have picked up the predatory tone in her voice. He had to admit he loved when her possessive side came out, but after the way Hannah had behaved this evening he was pretty sure he'd be better off to keep his wife as far away from her as possible.

He'd spent the whole ride back to NCIS explaining to Tony how he'd met the pretty blonde. She had been embedded in his unit during his last tour in Afghanistan. It wasn't a surprise to the other agent to hear that the reporter had been caught inside a restricted zone. He finally let out the laughter that he'd been holding in all night when Booth told him how she'd tried to repay him for saving her life from insurgents' fire.

"_No, she didn't," Tony said._

"_She did," Booth replied. "Once everything was calmed down in the town square, she walked over to this fig tree. It was a little bit away from everything else, but still…"_

"_Oh my god," Tony said, catching his breath from laughter. "That is priceless. She really thought you would do it right there?"_

"_Yeah," Booth answered, shaking his head. "Even if it hadn't been only two months after my honeymoon… Who _does_ that kind of thing?"_

"_Hannah Burley, apparently," Tony replied. "She's hot, Booth. And she's hot for you. If I were you, I'd keep her away from the little woman, if you know what I mean."_

"_I hear ya," Booth said. "And I'd advise against using the term 'little woman' when my beautiful wife is around… I assume you like your man parts the way they are."_

_Tony winced._

"_Seriously, man," he said. "That woman is trouble with a capital 'T' and not just for your marriage. She knows something about the case that she's not telling."_

"_I know," Booth agreed, taking out his phone. "I'm getting my guys on it right now. I'm sure that this isn't her first story about Michaela Austin, but I what I wanna know is how in the hell she knew about that warehouse before we did."_

"The kids already in bed?" he asked, taking a pull on his beer.

"Parker is downstairs watching the Phillies game," she answered. "Mia is in bed. I read her book, but I promised her you'd come in to kiss her goodnight. She was so cute tonight. She was worried you wouldn't get any dinner."

"That's my Sunshine," he said, beaming. "Always looking out for her old man."

He stood up and took his empty plate to the sink.

"I think I'll go up and check in on her," he said.

"That's a good idea," she replied. "I'm almost finished with this spreadsheet. Don't think I didn't notice that little change of subject. We can continue discussing Ms. Burley when you come back down."

Booth walked away shaking his head. He really was a lucky man.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN- Thanks to those who are still hanging in there with this one… especially those who review! *hugs* **_

_**And special thanks to Ceeray… for all the help, guidance, hand-holding LOL, support and friendship!**_

Chapter Ten

"Let's go, Booths!" Booth called out to his family.

Parker was the first to make his way downstairs.

"What's up, Dad? Why the rush?"

"Big day today, Parks," his dad replied. "Bones and I need to get to work early, but I want us to have time to sit down for breakfast. Did you happen to see if the girls were almost ready?"

Parker shook his head.

"Keep an eye on the pancakes," Booth said, nodding toward the griddle. "I'm gonna run up and check on them."

He left Parker tending to their breakfast and made his way upstairs to check on Brennan and Mia. He had to strain to hear his wife's voice as he approached their little girl's room and stopped to stand quietly, watching them from the doorway.

His wife was sitting on the bed, with Mia in front of her. She was brushing the little girl's hair and talking softly in her ear. She was telling Mia her favorite story; the story of her birth. He smiled as he heard Mia giggle. He knew just what part of the story they'd come to.

"You two get too much enjoyment from me falling on my face," he said, walking in to the room and sitting next to them.

"It's funny, Daddy," Mia said.

"I know, Sunshine," he replied, smiling. "I know."

Brennan shared a loving glance with her husband over their daughter's head as she thought back to that August night.

_Brennan glanced at the clock. It was nearly four a.m. She wasn't sleeping. She was miserable. It was a week past her due date and the baby had shown no signs of making an appearance. She climbed out of bed for her nightly ritual of pacing the house. This warm summer night, she'd ended up sitting in a lounge chair on the deck and looking up at the stars. It was at times like this that she felt closer to her own mother. _

_Her days weren't any better than her nights. She was going stir crazy. Cam had banned her from the lab and Booth had taken time off work to dote on her. Thankfully it was Parker's week with Rebecca, or she would have two overprotective Booth boys to deal with._

_She had truly enjoyed her pregnancy, but she was more than ready to get it over with. She had planned to give the baby two more days and if she didn't make her appearance, Brennan planned to have her doctor induce labor._

_As it turned out, that wasn't necessary._

"_Booth," she said, whispering as she calmly walked back into their bedroom. She reached out to touch his shoulder and whispered again, "Booth, wake up." She realized that Parker wasn't there, so they were alone and there was then no need to whisper…_

"_Booth," she spoke out loud. "It's time."_

"_I'm up! I'm up!" Booth said, sitting up. He jumped up out of the bed and reached for his pants at the foot of the bed. As he stood to pull up his pants, he stepped on the cuff. Before he realized what was happening, he found himself tripping over his jeans and tumbling toward the floor. He landed face first as his amused and eerily calm wife looked on._

_Now fully awake, he looked over at her._

"_It's time?" he asked._

_She nodded._

"_My water broke when I was downstairs on the deck," she answered as she changed into clean clothes. _

"_You're freaking me out," he said. "You're way too calm about all this." He was trying not to show it, but inside, he was quaking in his boots. _

"_We have some time to get to the hospital before I really begin active labor," she said. "Can you get my bag from the closet?"_

_He got the bag and walked her out to his SUV, thankful that though he was no longer in the field, the Bureau still provided him with a vehicle… complete with lights and sirens, which were put to good use on the way to Georgetown. As Booth drove, Brennan phoned Cam and Paul. Paul, who was Brennan's doctor, let her know that he would call the hospital and that he would meet them there._

_She was preparing to phone Angela when the first contraction hit._

_None of the books she'd read or the research that she'd done could have truly prepared her for this moment. _

_She cried out and gripped the armrest as the pain overtook her._

"_Hold on, Baby," Booth said, panicked to see his wife in such pain. "We're almost there."_

"_Shut the hell up and get me to the damned hospital," Brennan ground out through gritted teeth._

_Although he was in panic mode and focused on getting them to the hospital, Booth had to smile at the thought that there was at least one normal cliché about giving birth that they would fall into. _

_oOoOoOo_

_Seven hours, twenty-seven minutes and no small amount of cursing later… Amelia Caroline Booth was introduced to the world. _

_Rebecca had brought Parker, because Booth and Brennan both wanted him to be the first person to meet his little sister._

_Their squint "family" had been next. They'd all been waiting there for hours thanks to early wake up calls from Cam. _

_Max, Jared and Padme rounded out the group of well-wishers, and Brennan wiped tears from her eyes when she realized just how many people already loved her little girl. Barely two hours old, and already her mother knew that Amelia would never have reason to feel alone in this often scary world that they lived in._

BnBnBnBnB

Brennan was sitting at her desk looking over the information they'd received from NCIS related to the Morgan Hill gang, as her phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Bren," Angela said from the other end of the line. "I think we've been focusing on the wrong Daddy Dearest."

"What are you talking about, Angela?" Brennan replied.

"I've been looking into the backgrounds of all the players in our case… and I wonder if maybe this isn't about Michaela's father at all. Abbi Kleinman's father is Joel Kleinman."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Angela sighed.

"Do you ever pick up a newspaper?" she asked. "Or watch the news? Ask Booth… I'm sure he's heard of him. Joel Kleinman is the CEO of Whittier Technologies. Whittier has been all over the news lately…" Angela paused, waiting for a hint of recognition from her friend. "Seriously, Sweetie? Whittier Technologies is developing a new military assault rifle. They have like, a multi-billion-dollar contract with the Department of Defense. Jack is always complaining about it."

There was a long pause on the line before Angela finally spoke again.

"Bren?" she asked. "Sweetie, are you still with me?"

"What?" Brennan replied, obviously distracted. "I'm sorry Angela. Yes, I'm here. I was just reading the file from NCIS on the Morgan Hill gang. I think you may be right. We have been trying to determine what the possible connection could be between Morgan Hill and Michaela Austin and her friends…"

"And you think that Whittier might be the connection?"

"Indirectly, yes," Brennan replied. "It seems that drugs aren't the gang's only enterprise. They are also involved in arms dealing," she paused, reading further on the report. "So far, it's been what Booth might call 'small time' in that they have been concentrating only on other gangs in a limited area, but according to NCIS, they have been watching the gang for connections to both the military and organized crime."

"Wow," Angela said.

"Thanks, Ang. This might be just the break we needed. I need to get this information to Booth."

"Is he there at the lab?"

"No," she replied. "He's gone to the Hoover to interview Abbi Kleinman."

BnBnBnBnB

Booth was a man on a mission as he made his way into the Hoover Building. He would stop by his office and check in with the Jeffersonian before he went down to see Abbi Kleinman in interrogation. He also wanted to make a few calls to find out if he could get any information on Hannah's Morgan Hill source.

Hannah Burley, that was someone he'd never expected to see again. According to Cullen, she had been sniffing around the story from day one. She had to know more than she was saying, and her showing up at the warehouse the same time as he and Tony seemed to prove it.

As he made his way to his office, he was stopped by a familiar Southern drawl.

"Seeley Booth, you had better find that Austin girl alive and get me a conviction of the slimy perp. You wouldn't believe who I've got breathin' down my neck."

"I'm on it, Caroline," he answered.

"Good," she replied. "I want this case behind us so I can spend some time with that little angel of yours. Grandmama needs a Mia fix."

Booth smiled. Caroline had become a big part of his life a long time ago, but her place in their makeshift family had been solidified with the birth of his daughter. He thought back to that day nearly four years ago when Caroline met Mia for the first time.

"_This had better be important," Caroline called out to the knock on her office door._

"_We think so," Booth answered, smiling as he poked his head in the door. _

"_Seeley Booth," she said. "Get your cute butt in here, and you better have brought me pictures of that sweet baby girl of yours."_

"_I can do you one better than that," Booth replied. He stepped aside, allowing his wife to enter the office with a tiny pink bundle in her arms._

"_We wanted you to meet her in person," Brennan said._

_The tough-as-nails prosecutor turned to mush as she made over the baby girl._

"_Now, why all the secrecy as to this precious child's name?" she asked._

"_Something else we wanted to do in person," Booth replied._

"_Caroline," Brennan said. "Meet Amelia."_

"_Amelia," Caroline repeated. "I like that. That's a nice, strong name."_

"_It is," Booth agreed. _

"_I've always loved the name," Brennan told her. "It's not overly common and it denotes a sense of strength and independence." _

"_Her middle name was the one that we struggled with," Booth said. _

"_We thought about naming her after one of our mothers," Brennan jumped in. _

"_But then we'd have to choose between them," Booth picked up the story._

"_We decided we wanted her to have a namesake that she would know," Brennan said. "Someone she could look up to."_

"_Someone WE look up to," Booth said. _

_Tears welled up in the older woman's eyes as she realized what the couple was telling her. She watched as Booth took the baby from his wife. Handing the baby to her, he looked in her eyes._

"_We'd like you to meet Amelia Caroline Booth," he said, placing the baby in her arms._

"Seeley Booth, are you listening to me?"

Booth was brought out of his reverie by the less than dulcet tones of Caroline's voice.

"I told you, Caroline," he replied. "I'm on it. I've got the Missing Persons team following up on leads from the last time anyone saw Michaela. NCIS is tracking down the Morgan Hill connection, the squints are handling the evidence… We're going to find her."

"I know you are, cher," Caroline told him. "But I would prefer you do it sooner rather than later."

BnBnBnBnB

Booth stood in the observation room watching the young woman who sat alone in the interrogation room. It was obvious that there was more to Abbi Kleinman's story than she let on, but at this point Booth was hard-pressed to figure out what that 'more' actually was.

He was just about to leave to go in and conduct his interrogation when the door opened behind him.

"Booth."

"Bones," he said, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to catch you before you talked to Miss Kleinman. You didn't answer your phone," Brennan answered.

Booth reached down into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Damn," he muttered. "The ringer's turned off. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she answered. "I needed to get out of the lab for a little while anyway."

"What have you got?"

"Does the name Joel Kleinman ring any bells for you?" she asked.

"The guy from Whittier Tech?" Booth replied.

"That's the one," his wife answered. "He's Abbi's father."

"Okay," Booth said, waiting for her to fill him in.

"Since you recognized his name, I'm assuming you are aware of Whittier's Defense contract."

Booth nodded.

"It appears that the Morgan Hill gang has been branching out from drugs into illegal weapons…"

"And that's the connection between Morgan Hill and the players in this case. We've been looking at the wrong Dad… Keiran Austin has nothing to do with this. But why snatch Michaela? It still doesn't make sense."

"I have a feeling your answers lie within that young woman in there," Brennan said, nodding toward the glass.

"I have a feeling you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN- Posting a little early so I don't forget tomorrow morning. :-) **_

_**There's a tiny bit of skipping ahead in this chapter, but I thought we didn't need to see ALL the cop work. **_

_**Big big thanks to Ceeray for not only reading and supporting my efforts in this story- but for all her input on how to make it better. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this one… we're nearing the end. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

~~B&B~~

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter 11

Booth was resolute as he walked in to Cullen's office. He was tired, and ready to get this case over with.

"Sir, we need to bring the Gangs taskforce in on the Austin case," he said.

"Booth, I thought I told you that we needed to keep this thing as low-key as possible," Cullen replied with a sigh.

"Yes sir, you did," Booth replied. "But things have changed. Michaela Austin is collateral damage," he added with a longsuffering sigh of his own. "This isn't about her or her father at all."

"I'm listening."

"We've actually stumbled into a plot for the Morgan Hill gang to get their hands on the new military assault rifle that Whittier Tech is developing. Michaela Austin, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Booth went on as Cullen nodded for him to continue. "The roommate admitted to hiring some thugs to hold Michaela. Stupid kid actually thought she was doing something good. She felt that Michaela had fallen into the wrong crowd and she was trying to scare her straight. Problem is that she chose the wrong thugs."

"Go on."

"The guys she found hanging around outside a club in New York weren't just your run of the mill street thugs. They were advance men for the Morgan Hill gang. Morgan Hill is apparently setting their sights on a bigger city… and bigger money than just selling drugs to party kids."

"I've heard they were selling weapons," Cullen said. "But that was only small time…"

"It was," Booth agreed. "Until they stumbled in to easy access to Whittier Tech."

"The girl?"

"Right, the roommate… Abbi Kleinman is the daughter of Joel Kleinman, Whittier's CEO."

Cullen sat back in his chair, shaking his head and listening to Booth tell his tale.

"These idiots figured that Abbi could get them access to Whittier's plans for the new weapon, and have been threatening to kill Michaela if she doesn't come through."

"So where is the Austin girl?"

"That's the thing. Abbi doesn't know where they're holding her, and she doesn't have any way to contact them. And the intel that we have in conjunction with NCIS hasn't led us to the location. We're running out of time, sir. According to Abbi, the threats have escalated."

"Damn it," Cullen muttered.

"And there's another thing," Booth said somewhat hesitantly. "Remember that reporter you told me about the other day?"

"The pushy blonde from the New York Post?"

"That's the one," Booth answered. "DiNozzo and I got a lead to check out a warehouse down at the docks. It was a reported Morgan Hill stronghold and we were hoping it might be where they were holding Michaela. When we got down there, the place was empty. But Hannah was there."

"Hannah?"

"The reporter, sir."

"You're on a first-name basis with a reporter from the New York Post?"

"She was embedded in my unit in Afghanistan five years ago, sir."

"You remain in contact?" Cullen asked, skeptically. If he knew anything at all about Seeley Booth it was that he was loyal to a fault, and he was definitely devoted to that squint of his and their family.

"No, sir," Booth answered. "And I have no reason to believe that my involvement in the case had any bearing on her chasing the story. She's been following Michaela Austin and her group for quite a while in New York."

"But she was following the same lead as you," Cullen said. "She knows something. Can you get her to talk?"

"The only thing she's interested in is the story," Booth answered. "If she thinks it's going to land her a bigger story, then yeah, I think she'll talk."

"Go see Hanson," Cullen said. "He's heading up the Gangs taskforce and he's pretty well acquainted with Morgan Hill. Maybe the two of you working together can kill two birds with one stone."

BnBnBnBnB

Brennan was standing behind the FBI van strapping on a vest when she looked up to see her husband walking toward her with DiNozzo and David alongside him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice low and menacing as he took her by the elbow.

"I'm putting on a bullet-proof vest, Director Booth. I would think that would be an action you recognized by this point in your career."

Brennan answered with such calm and just an underlying bit of snarkiness that DiNozzo couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which of course earned him an elbow to the gut from his wife.

"Bones," Booth said, pleadingly and regardless of their audience. "Please. Just stay out here with David and the communication team."

At this comment, Brennan and Ziva exchanged a look and DiNozzo actually winced.

"I'm going with you," Brennan replied, leaving no room for argument.

"As am I," Ziva announced, stepping up next to Brennan.

"Bones, I don't have time for this," Booth went on, exasperated. He took a step away from the other agents and spoke to her softly. "Baby, please. Don't fight me on this."

"Booth, we are partners. Where you go, I go. I thought we'd established that years ago."

"Director Booth," Ziva said, oblivious to the seemingly intimate moment between the couple. "I am a decorated agent, and Dr. Brennan is experienced in the field as well. I agree with her assessment that I'm not sending my partner in there without backup."

"DiNozzo and I can back each other up," Booth said, his frustration mounting. "Why is nobody listening to me? Besides, we have a full tactical team going in with us."

"A full tactical team, Special Agent David and me," Brennan corrected.

No longer amused, Tony finally stepped into the situation.

"We're wasting time here. Just let them come with us," he said. "You know they'd just follow us anyway. At least this way, you'll know where they are."

"Fine," Booth said with a huff.

The group was heading toward the tac team to go over the planned maneuver before they stormed the building.

"Hey, boys."

_Shit. Could this day get any worse?_ Booth stood a little straighter and steeled himself to turn and face the intruder.

"How the hell did you get in here, Hannah?"

_Hannah?_ Brennan spun around to get a good look at the woman in question. She noticed Ziva doing the same.

"As I told you before, _Director Booth_, last time I checked Freedom of Speech and Freedom of the Press were among our inalienable rights…"

"Not now, Hannah," Booth said, stopping her diatribe before it could start. "You should be behind the barricade, and you know it. Just stay back, and don't get yourself killed. We're going in. It will all be over in a minute."

In an uncharacteristic move, Hannah did listen. She stood back and took notes, watching as Booth and company met with the tactical team. She watched as they stormed the house that had been revealed to be a Morgan Hill headquarters. She pulled out her cell phone and began snapping photos and video as the rescue went down.

The scene around her took her back to the desert. The armored FBI vehicles substituted for humvees and the flashing red and blue lights brought to mind the flashes of mortar fire. She waited to hear the familiar crack of gunfire, but it never came. She heard the loud shouts of the law enforcement officers as they charged into the building. It was obvious that they had taken the gangbangers by surprise and were able to subdue them with force, but without firing their weapons. Time seemed to stand still as she listened to the tac team moving through the old house.

Hannah released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as she noticed movement at the door. She snapped back to the present and resumed taking photos of the rescue.

She watched as Booth came out of the building first, carrying an obviously weak Michaela Austin to a waiting ambulance. The look on his face was a mixture of both relief and anguish, one she'd seen on so many faces in the war zone.

The two women she'd seen with Booth and Agent DiNozzo came out next. They were talking to each other and their faces were serious as they were followed by DiNozzo, leading a man in front of him. The thug was struggling against his handcuffs as DiNozzo shoved him towards an FBI van.

Hannah continued to snap photographs as the team of FBI agents began streaming out of the building, leading alleged members of the Morgan Hill gang to various transports that would carry them to holding cells at the J Edgar Hoover building. She knew this bust was too big for the Feds to trust any part of it to Metro PD.

She watched as Booth left Michaela with the EMTs and went to join DiNozzo, who was chatting animatedly with some of the other agents once they'd secured the prisoners. He placed his hand on DiNozzo's shoulder and nodded toward the women.

She couldn't believe her luck. This story was so much bigger than anything she'd expected when she followed Michaela and her crew to DC. It was definitely enough to get her back on a hard news beat, and it might even be her Pulitzer.

Certain that the agents in charge had forgotten she was there, Hannah moved into the shadows and continued to take notes. She watched as the rest of the FBI tac team rounded up more of the Morgan Hill gang.

She watched as Booth and DiNozzo shook hands, smiling as they parted ways. They chatted for a moment before each left with one of the women she'd seen them with earlier, their wives most likely. She'd done her research, and she found it interesting that both agents had ended up married to their partners.

Hannah's attention was drawn from the agents to her original subject as the EMTs closed the door to the ambulance. She walked to her car and followed the ambulance as it sped away with Michaela Austin inside.

BnBnBnBnB

The patient looked up as she heard a quiet knock against the frame of her half-opened hospital room door.

"Come in," she said quietly, smiling as she recognized her rescuer. "Director Booth," she said. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Michaela," he answered, walking in to the room with Brennan right beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said.

"Good," Booth answered, then turned toward his partner. "Michaela," he said. "This is my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"You were there," Michaela said.

"Yes," Brennan replied.

"Do you always bring your wife to crime scenes?" Michaela asked.

"She's actually my partner," Booth said with a laugh.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist," Brennan supplied. "I run the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian. When Booth was in the field full-time, I was contracted by the FBI to work with him. They assigned him, and our team, cases where the victim's identity wasn't easily recognized."

Booth smiled at the easy way Brennan explained their work. She had grown so much in the way she related to other people.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you were doing," he said.

"I'm doing all right," she said. "Physically. But I'm still confused. You said that Abbi did this? Why would my best friend have me kidnapped? It doesn't make sense…"

"I think that she was mostly concerned for your well-being," Booth said diplomatically. "But there might have been a little jealousy involved, too. She was worried that you were spending too much time with Brooke and the dangerous group she ran with. She wanted you to realize what kind of trouble you could get into by being part of that crowd."

"What, like _Scared Straight_?" Michaela replied with a derisive laugh. "She couldn't honestly think that would work."

This time it was Booth's turn to look confused.

"When we were in middle school," Michaela told them, "Abbi's older brother got messed up in drugs. Their parents sent him to some kind of tough love camp and when that didn't work, they set him up with a counselor from _Scared Straight_. JJ thought it was hilarious, and it didn't keep him from getting high at all. And you know, it kind of pisses me off that she could think I would be so impressionable. I knew what Brooke was up to, but hanging out with those losers was fun. It was mindless, and a good way to relieve the stress in my real life."

The group was quiet for a moment before Michaela continued. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her visitors could see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"What a waste," she said, sniffing back tears that threatened to fall. "Brooke is gone, Owen… god, what am I going to do without Owen? And Abbi's going to have to go to jail, right? So many lives ruined… and for what? So Abbi and I could spend a little more time together? God. This is so messed up."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Booth said quietly. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"Thank you," Michaela replied quietly, closing her eyes and turning to her side.

Brennan stepped up and placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"We should go," she said.

"Right," Booth agreed, following her to the door. He stopped and looked back at the young woman lying there. She looked so vulnerable and frail, nothing like the raucous party girl he'd seen in all those articles and videos. "Michaela," he said. "If you need anything at all, call me."

Booth and Brennan watched as the young woman nodded, and then made their way out of the room.

Quietly, he took her hand and they walked through the corridor of the hospital. No words were spoken as they walked through the building and out into the garage. Brennan could tell her husband was troubled, and as they climbed into the SUV she voiced her concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "But I will be."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Michaela," he answered. "I mean, throughout this last week, I was thinking of her like Paris Hilton, or the Kardashians… but when I saw her in that basement, I saw Mia. She isn't some reckless, vapid party girl. She's a bright, articulate and independent young woman. She's somebody's little girl."

"She's going to be fine, Booth."

"I know," Booth answered, and he did. He was sure that Michaela Austin was strong enough to land on her feet. She would pick up the pieces and have that amazing life she'd planned…albeit without her best friends. "But she almost wasn't, and I just can't wrap my head around that. I mean, she's right. Two people are dead, Abbi's going to jail and Michaela is left to clean up the mess…and for what? Because Abbi was afraid she was losing her BFF?"

Brennan sat quietly, listening to him. She knew he had to get this off his chest.

"It just goes to show what crappy home lives those kids had, Bones."

Now she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if they had a family who actually cared for them instead of just throwing money at them, then maybe they wouldn't be so scared of losing a friend… so desperate to keep the one person they could count on…"

"I know what that's like," Brennan said quietly.

"Yeah, Bones," he said, reaching across the console to take her hand. "I know. So do I. But our kids won't."

"No," Brennan agreed. "They won't."

She glanced out the window, realizing the direction they were going.

"Aren't we going to pick the kids up at Hodgins and Angela's?"

"Nope," he answered. "Not yet. I told DiNozzo we'd meet him and Ziva for dinner at Founding Fathers. Are you okay with that? We can pick the kids up after and take a few days off. I'd like to just hang out with my family for a while."

"Yes," she answered. "I'm more than okay with that."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the delay in posting… but I have to admit that this chapter kind of got the best of me. I was terrified of trying to write this scene. So, it is my hope that I got it right… let me know if I didn't (or if I did! ) I hope that it works and doesn't feel too OOC- and I apologize up front for the malapropisms or "missed common expressions"… I had an idea (thanks, C!) for what I wanted to accomplish, but couldn't really find the right expression. The one I used was the best I could come up with- should be considered more a reflection on my intellect than Ziva or Brennan's, LOL. **_

_**Anyway, on with the "show."**_

_**Please review.**_

BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter 12

A wave of nostalgia hit him as Booth held the door for his wife to precede him into the restaurant. So many times, they'd convened at the bar here at the end of a case… sometimes with the squints, and sometimes just the two of them. He smiled as he thought of how their lives had changed in recent years. This time, they were joining another couple with whom they'd worked on the case. He glanced around the room until he noticed DiNozzo, who acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head.

"They're over there," Booth said, guiding Brennan in the direction of the other couple.

"Hey," Tony said as they sat down.

Booth nodded toward him in greeting as he held out a chair for his wife. Brennan smiled at the ritual. She found it fascinating how men communicated to each other in what Booth called "guy code."

"You guys order yet?" Booth asked.

"Just drinks," Tony answered as he flagged down their waiter.

Booth and Brennan ordered drinks as the couples perused the menu, making small talk over the choices. Once everyone had made their decisions, a slightly uncomfortable silence fell over the table. It was Tony who finally broke it.

"You impressed me on this case, Booth," he said.

"Yeah?" Booth looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," Tony offered. "I mean, I figured you'd gone soft riding a desk all these years."

"I have," Booth admitted.

"You both displayed remarkable skill for not having worked recently in the field," Ziva said.

"Thank you," Brennan replied. "Booth is being modest. There is nothing _soft_ about him."

At this comment, Booth choked on a sip of scotch and hoped that he wasn't blushing from his wife's very obvious double entendre. Tony laughed out loud and ended up on the receiving end of his wife's elbow.

"I'm just glad to have this one behind us," Booth said, regaining his composure.

"I know what you mean," Tony agreed.

"Such a waste," Booth said, shaking his head.

Once again, silence fell as the foursome each seemed a little too focused on the drink in front of them. This time, it was Ziva who attempted to break the mood.

"Temperance," she said. "I have begun reading your latest novel. It is very good."

"Thank you," Brennan replied.

"That's right!" Tony said. "I forgot you were a writer. We've got a crime novelist on our team, too. Probie isn't quite as famous as the good doctor here, though."

"Probie? Really, Tony?" his wife scolded. "You have been working with McGee for over a decade…"

"Hey," Tony replied, flashing his very own version of the charm smile at her. "Mike called Gibbs 'Probie' for more than thirty years. So the way I see it, McProbie's got at least twenty more coming."

Ziva rolled her eyes, Booth grinned and Brennan sat back watching the interaction with fascination. She thought back to the conversation she and Booth had regarding his relationship with Tony and the similarities between them. Now, sitting here with the other couple, she was beginning to see similarities between herself and Ziva as well. She thought that the four of them would make a very interesting case study for a cultural anthropologist.

Their dinners were served and the four ate mostly in silence until the calm was disturbed by the ringing of Brennan's cell phone.

"Excuse me," she said, reaching to answer the call as she got up from the table.

"Director Booth," Ziva said. "I meant what I said earlier. Your team did some very impressive work on this case. I enjoyed working with all of you."

"Just _Booth_ is fine," he answered. "And thanks. It was good to get out into the field again, and your team was a big help. As much as it pains me to say it," he added with a pointed look at Tony. "It was great working with your team, too."

"Touché," Tony agreed. "As much as it pains _me_ to say it, I agree with you."

"What is it with the two of you?" Ziva asked.

"Long story," Tony answered, mumbling into his glass.

"They are both hog-headed alpha males," Brennan replied, taking her seat once again.

"Pig-headed, Bones," Booth replied, "And no, we're not."

Tony looked across the table and grinned. Both men began to laugh as DiNozzo replied.

"Yes, we are."

Brennan turned to Ziva.

"They are both still holding a grudge over something that happened a very long time ago."

"You told her?" Tony asked, his face reflecting his surprise as he looked at Booth.

"Yeah," Booth said. "I kinda had to. My blood pressure kept shooting up after every time I ran into you."

"Nice," Tony replied, nodding as a wide grin spread across his face.

"You're such an ass," Booth said, raising his glass with a grin.

"He _does_ know you!" Ziva replied.

"Funny," Tony quipped.

"I thought so," Ziva agreed, then looked to the other three occupants of the table. It was clear to her that they all shared knowledge of something that she didn't. "Why do I feel as if I'm flying deaf here?"

"Blind," Brennan automatically corrected.

Booth and Tony exchanged a bemused look.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"The expression," Brennan said. "It's 'flying blind,' not 'flying deaf.' And what you're missing is that both of our husbands are overprotective males who are engaged in a pissing contest that has lasted nearly fifteen years."

Ziva looked to her husband with her head cocked and eyebrow raised. In turn, Tony glared at Booth.

"Thanks," he mouthed and then turned to his wife. "He went out with Kate."

"Oh," Ziva responded, as if that was all she needed to know.

Again, Brennan was intrigued by their interaction.

"How long have the two of you been together?" she asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Tony quipped.

"I believe I'm asking you," Brennan replied.

"Forever," Tony replied.

"About six months," Ziva said at the same time.

This time it was Booth's turn to laugh out loud while Tony gave his wife an incredulous look.

"What?" Ziva replied. "We were married just over six months ago."

"Yeah," Tony agreed with a bit of defensiveness in his voice. "But we've been together a lot longer than that."

"Oh. Right," she replied and turned to Brennan. "We've worked together for approximately ten years."

"Wow, Bones," Booth said, eyebrows raised. "And everybody thought we took a long time… but then again, I always figured DiNozzo was a little slow. Short bus kind of slow."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan and Ziva said in unison, and both men busted out laughing.

Booth leaned over to kiss his wife's temple.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"I believe I do," she responded.

After that, the tension seemed to be broken and the couples enjoyed an easy camaraderie.

"Hey," Booth said after a while. "Who was on the phone earlier?"

"Angela," Brennan responded. "She wanted to know if the kids could spend the night."

She didn't miss the look that passed over her husband's face or the slight darkening of his warm brown eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"It's been a long case," Brennan said. "And we haven't had much time with them this week… and we promised Parker we would go car shopping tomorrow…"

Tony watched with bated breath as disappointment began to wash over the other man's features.

"… but it's already late," Brennan went on, smiling as she bit her bottom lip and looked into Booth's eyes. "And we will be out for a while yet… I told her it would be best for them to stay so that we won't have to wake them to take them home." Her smile grew as she finished her statement.

"You're right," Booth answered, "no need to disturb them."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple again.

"Seriously, DiNozzo," he said. "What took you so long?"

"I honestly don't know," Tony answered, reaching out for his wife's hand.

"Do you find it more or less difficult to work together in the field now that you're married?" Brennan asked.

"I do not find there to be any difference in the field," Ziva answered.

"NCIS is okay with you working together?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "For the most part, anyway. There are no hard and fast rules, against it. Agents in romantic relationships is something that's 'frowned upon,'" he said, pausing to emphasize his last words with air quotes. "But Gibbs has been with us since day one, and he knows how we work…separately and together."

"And also, we are part of a team. We are rarely assigned to anything without at least another agent going along," Ziva added.

"Yeah, we're not like you cowboys over at the Bureau," Tony said, grinning in Booth's direction. "_We_ know how to cooperate."

Brennan looked on, amused as Booth tried to hold back the bluster that she could see bubbling just below the surface. In the twelve years that she'd known Booth, she had learned so much about people, but mostly about him. She supposed six years of marriage would do that. She knew that even though they were getting along and even on the path to becoming friends, Tony DiNozzo still got under her husband's skin… as if that were possible… and Booth was coming to a breaking point.

"Since the Jeffersonian began to liaise with the FBI, I've come to realize that the really good agents are very adept at cooperation," she said. "And Booth is the best."

"Thanks, babe," Booth said, a soft smile gracing his features as he reached for her hand.

"Yeah," Tony began to protest. "But you're his wife. You have a built-in bias."

"I do not agree," Ziva said. "Dr. Brennan is extremely rational. I have come to notice that she does not say things that she does not mean. And you have seen Booth's service record," she added pointedly in Tony's direction. "It would indicate that he is, indeed, the best."

Tony gave her the look that Abby called 'puppy dog eyes,' and she decided to throw him a bone… was that the right expression?

"At the Bureau, of course," she added. "I believe that Dr. Brennan is correct in stating that Director Booth is the best that _the FBI_ has to offer." She punctuated the statement with a wink in her husband's direction.

"Nice save," Tony said with a wry smile as he brought his glass to his lips.

The couples sat around, sipping their after-dinner drinks and chit-chatting for a short while longer. When the conversation seemed to wane, it was Tony who spoke up.

"Well kids," he said, clapping his hands together. "This has been fun, but I think it's time we hit the road."

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "There will be much paperwork to complete in the morning, and we should get some rest."

"Paperwork?" Tony asked, incredulous. "On a Saturday?"

"The case is closed," Ziva answered rationally. "It is best to complete the paperwork while the events of the case are still fresh in our minds."

As both couples stood from the table, Booth looked on holding back a chuckle. Tony and Ziva really were a lot like him and Bones. At that thought, he realized he needed to rush his wife out of there before _she_ started talking about doing paperwork.

"I find that it is best to keep up with the forms throughout the working of the case," Brennan said. "That way when we do sit down to complete our reports, most of the tedious work is already completed."

"That's why I married a genius," Booth said, wrapping his arm around Brennan and holding her to his side.

"So it shouldn't take us long to finish our reports in the morning," she added. "Before we go to pick up the children."

"Bones," Booth said, protesting that idea. "We promised Parker we'd go car shopping this weekend."

"I know," Brennan replied. "That is why we'll wrap up our work before we go to pick up Parker and Mia from Hodgins and Angela's. If we get it out of the way, we're free to focus on the children…specifically Parker… for the rest of the weekend."

Tony was grinning from ear to ear seeing that Booth was in the same boat as he was.

"Gotta love that rationality, don't ya Booth?" he asked.

"Shut-up, DiNozzo," Booth replied, placing his hand at the small of Brennan's back as they preceded the other couple in leaving the restaurant.

"Very mature, Booth," Tony retorted.

When they reached the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, the couples stopped to face each other.

"This was an enjoyable evening," Brennan said.

"Yes," Ziva replied. "I agree. We should do it again, sometime."

"Yes," Brennan agreed. "We should. And call me if you want to take that tour of the lab. Maybe we can have lunch one day."

Ziva nodded in response.

"I would like that," she said.

"Well," Brennan said, taking Booth's hand as they began to turn toward the parking lot. "Good night, then."

"Good night," Ziva replied.

"Booth," Tony said with a nod.

"Di Nozzo," Booth replied.

Shaking her head, Brennan chuckled quietly as they walked toward the car. She would have to ask Booth again about this 'guy code.' She found the non-verbal communication fascinating. But as they reached the car and began to make their way home, she shook thoughts of Tony and Ziva out of her head.

She had a whole other kind of non-verbal communication in mind for the rest of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN - And so we come to the end of another one….**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who hung in there with me-especially those of you who aren't familiar with NCIS. I never intended for the story to be a crossover, and I still don't think that it is, in the true sense. **_

_**This story was a lot of firsts for me… it was my first "Bones" fic sequel, the first time I used crossover characters and my first fic that was more case-centric… and it was a lot of fun for me, I hope you enjoyed it as well.**_

_**And for this chapter, in a nod to one of my favorite quirks of the show… you might find a little product placement in this chapter. Take it with a grain of salt, *wink***_

_**Thanks to Ceeray3 for everything! I couldn't have gotten through this one without your help, ideas, friendship and support. You are amazing.**_

_**This is it, so… please review.**_

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

The Family in the Fieldwork

Chapter 13

Seeley Booth stood in his kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Leaning against the island, he smiled as he watched the scenery through the French doors. As the sun began to come up over the horizon, his wife sat in her yellow Adirondack chair on the deck overlooking the yard. He loved watching her in quiet reflection, almost as much as she loved to curl up in that big, old chair.

He poured two mugs and went out to join her.

"Good morning," he said, handing her a mug as he leaned down to greet her with a kiss.

"Good morning," she replied, smiling.

"You're out here early," he said, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"It's not often I get a quiet morning to just sit out here," she said.

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"No," she answered, reaching across to take his hand. "No, of course not."

They sat quietly for a long while, just enjoying the morning and each other.

"Last night was amazing," he said softly.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "It was."

He chuckled a little as his voice dropped several octaves.

"I love it when you get all uninhibited like that," he said, entwining their fingers.

She laughed that soft, husky laugh that never ceased to get his blood boiling.

"We've still got a couple hours before we have to pick up the kids…"

This time she laughed out loud.

"Let's go," she said, standing up and reaching for his hand.

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan buckled Mia into her booster seat as Parker climbed in on the other side.

"We're really going to a car dealership, Bones?" he asked.

"Your father and I promised that we'd go car shopping this weekend, didn't we?" she answered the young man's question with a question of her own.

"Well, yeah," Parker answered. "But with the case and everything you guys have been so busy," he said as Brennan got into the front passenger's seat next to his father. "I just figured we'd have to put it off for a little while."

"Parks," Booth spoke up. "You and Mia will always come first, always. I know it may not always seem like it, but no matter what, you guys are always at the top of our priority list. Bones told you we would go car shopping this weekend, and that means we're going car shopping this weekend."

"This is your day, Parker," Brennan added. "What we do next is up to you. I know that traditionally, this is something you would do with your father. I would like to be there. However, I understand that this is something you may want to do without Mia and I being there, and that's okay, too…"

"No way, Bones," Parker said, interrupting. "Of course I want you there. But it might be kinda boring for Mia."

"You're correct," Brennan agreed, her face falling into a soft frown. "It probably will be." She turned to her husband as he pulled the car out of the Hodgins' driveway. "Perhaps you should take Mia and I home first."

"What?" Booth asked in response. "No. No, this is a family outing. Mia has her leapfrog and I know you keep extra coloring books in her bag. She'll be fine. We're doing this together. Right, Parks?"

"Right," Parker answered with finality and a grin that couldn't have been more like his father's if he'd tried.

"We go where?" Mia asked.

"We're going to see about buying a car for Parker," her father answered.

"Truck," Mia replied.

"What, Sunshine?" Booth asked.

"Truck," Mia repeated. "No car. Parker drive a truck."

Parker laughed out loud at his baby sister's adamancy.

"She's right, Dad," he answered. "I would really like to have a truck."

Brennan glanced down and ran her finger down the list on the legal pad she was carrying. Nodding she pointed to a line near the top and tapped the paper as Booth glanced over. Nodding, he gave her a wink to indicate he'd gotten her message.

About twenty-five minutes later, the family pulled in to Jim Coleman Toyota in Bethesda. Parker could barely contain his excitement as his father drove them onto the lot. Booth found the visitors parking and pulled the Sequoia into a slot. He turned to face the two in the back seat before anyone could open their doors.

"Okay, you two," he said. "Here are the rules."

Parker resisted the urge to roll his eyes while Mia waited patiently to see what Daddy had to say. For as long as Parker could remember, his dad would stop the car and give him the rules for wherever they were going before they got out of the car. He would be sixteen in less than two months, he was pretty sure he was good on the rules and that this was really for Mia's benefit, but he sat back and listened as their father spoke.

"We're here to look, and listen. Parker, if you have a question…ask it. It's important that we take our time and are fully prepared with any decision that we make. Mia, your brother was right. This might be a little boring for you… especially if we do decide to buy something and have to sit down and do paperwork. Please be patient and behave for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

When both children responded with a "Yes, sir," Booth nodded to Brennan and they climbed out of the vehicle. Brennan went back to unbuckle Mia from her seat. She set the little girl down on the pavement and took her hand as she adjusted Mia's bag and her own on her shoulder.

Booth held back a grin when they didn't make it five steps from their vehicle before being approached by a salesman.

"Hi there," the blond man said as he walked up, reaching out to shake Booth's hand. "I'm Will Holt. You folks looking for a trade?" he asked, glancing toward the year-old SUV.

"No, thanks," Booth answered. "We're actually looking for something for our son." He placed his hand on Parker's shoulder and looked at the salesman with a proud smile.

"Very good," Will responded. "This your first vehicle, son?"

"Yes, sir," Parker responded, nodding his head.

The man turned his attention back to Booth.

"Any idea where you want to start?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," Brennan said. Stepping up next to her husband, she glanced down at her notes. "There are a few models we'd like to look at." She knew they'd end up with the Tacoma that she, Booth and Rebecca had talked about, but she wanted to do her due diligence as a parent and as a consumer and make sure they at least reviewed all their options. "We have driven Toyotas for quite some time," she offered. "I was very fond of my Prius, and I currently drive a Highlander hybrid. We are very happy with the Sequoia as well. I think we should look into the Camry, RAV4 and perhaps a Venza…" she said, pausing to look down at her notes.

Knowing that his wife would be taking over the reins of their comparison shopping, Booth reached over to pick Mia up into his arms.

"All righty then," Will responded. "Why don't you all follow me and we'll get started?"

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

After about an hour of perusing the other models, the family made their way to the truck section.

"Will," Brennan said. "I think we would like to look at the Tacoma as well." She glanced over at her step-son and watched his eyes light up. She'd done her research, not only on the vehicle itself, but with Parker too. She knew that they could get everything he wanted in the compact pick-up and that it would satisfy her concerns as well.

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Booth," Will replied. Over the past hour or so, he'd gotten a chance to get to know his customers. The husband was the strong silent type, and he'd be doing the final negotiations, of that Will was sure. The wife was a researcher. Some of the guys balked at this kind of customer, but he appreciated someone who did their homework. It was great to talk to someone who asked intelligent questions and knew what they wanted.

He led them over to a row filled with about six of the small trucks.

"The Tacoma is a Top Safety Pick for six years running," Will said.

Brennan nodded.

"And US News rates it a '10' for safety as well," she said. "I like that."

"Any ideas on which model you're thinking about?" Will posed his question to the group.

"I think the Access Cab is important," Booth answered. "Having only room for one passenger is not really practical."

Parker stood next to his father, nodding and smiling.

"I agree," Brennan answered. "And I think that we would also like four-wheel drive. That is important for DC winters."

Parker's eyes grew wide as saucers as he looked to his step-mom.

"Really?" he asked. "I can get a 4x4?"

Brennan looked to her husband with a question in her eyes. She got her answer from his almost imperceptible nod.

"Of course," she answered.

"Okay," Will said, realizing that the couple probably already had their minds made up and this was the vehicle they'd been planning on all along. "What about drive train?" he asked, posing his question in Booth's direction.

"Manual," Booth answered. He looked toward his son and then back to the salesman. "If you don't learn on a stick, you'll never drive one. And I think it's important to know how."

"Cool," Parker replied.

"Okay," Will said. "I think we have one here that will suit your needs. How about a test drive?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance.

"Parker's only fifteen and doesn't have his learner's permit yet," Booth answered. "But I'd like to drive one."

Brennan moved over and reached for her daughter.

"Why don't you and Parker take the test drive with Will," she said. "Mia and I will wait here."

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

Two hours later, Booth and Brennan were signing the last of the sales and registration forms. They had ended up not taking something off the lot, but instead making a special order. In six and a half weeks, just two days after his sixteenth birthday, Parker would be coming with his dad to pick up his brand new black, standard bed, access cab, 4x4, 2.7 liter 4-cylinder, 5-speed manual transmission Toyota Tacoma. He hated having to be patient and wait, but the cool thing about waiting was that he would be able to drive the truck off the lot.

In the end, Booth's fear of spoiling his son had meshed well with his wife's practicality. They had decided to forgo most of the unnecessary bells and whistles. They had only added a few options. Parker wanted the bike attachment. He thought it would be cool to be able to throw his mountain bike in the back and go for a trail ride in one of DC's many parks. Brennan had insisted on the hands-free Bluetooth option that would allow Parker to use his phone right through the truck's audio system.

Parker was beaming as the family made their way back to the SUV.

"Wow," he said, at a loss for words. "Thank you, guys."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a smile, as Parker struggled to maintain his composure.

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan was busy finishing her potato salad when she heard the doorbell.

"I get it, Mommy," Mia said, jumping down from her perch on the step stool she used when helping her Mommy in the kitchen.

"Not so fast, young lady," her mother replied. "You know the rules. You don't answer the door by yourself."

"I'll get it," Parker said.

"Thank you, Parks," Brennan answered. "You can help me finish the potato salad, Angel girl."

"Okay," Mia replied, watching as her brother left the kitchen and went to greet their guests at the front door.

"Nice wheels, Short Stuff," Angela said, patting Parker on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. "Wanna see my learner's permit?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling over his shoulder to Booth, who had just joined them in the foyer.

"Hey!" Hodgins called out as he came into the house. "Who owns that hot new truck out in the driveway?"

"It's mine, Uncle Jack," Parker replied. "Dad and Bones got it for my birthday. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, buddy," Hodgins replied. "It is. When are you gonna take me out for a spin?"

Parker looked to his dad who gave him a slight nod.

"Whenever you want," Booth answered. "Parks has his learner's permit. He's been doing really great with his driving lessons. If you guys wanna take a spin around the neighborhood while we wait for everyone else to show up, it's okay with me."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yeah," Booth answered. "As long as you've done everything Bones asked you to help get ready for the barbeque."

"Yes sir," Parker replied. "I picked up Mia's toys from the poolside, straightened the deck chairs set up the croquet set, and Baggo boards."

"Good job, Buddy," Parker said. "Go ahead, but don't be too long. The others should be here soon."

"Cool! Come on, Uncle Jack. Let's go."

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

Late in the evening, Booth stood at the edge of the deck. He looked out over the yard and pool below. All of their friends and family were enjoying the end of Summer barbeque that had become a tradition.

He thought back over the last several weeks, and what it had been like being out in the field again. He thought about Michaela Austin and everything that she had gone through. He thought about his own kids and how fast they were growing up… about Parker's birthday and how thrilled he'd been to get his new truck.

He smiled as he felt his wife's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said.

"Hey," she replied, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

He turned around to kiss her and then moved them so that they were once again facing the yard, this time with Brennan in front of him and cradled against his chest in embrace. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Contemplating your kingdom, Queen Temperance?" he asked with a smile.

"I suppose," she answered. "We are very lucky. Aren't we, King Seeley?"

"That, we are," he answered. "That we are."

The End


End file.
